True Colours Show
by Fernando Curiel
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padrino, Harry descubre un horrible complot en su contra. La ira y la traición mostrarán a Harry en quien puede y en quien no puede Confiar HP / Harem (DG/HG/SB). Esta historia NO ES MIA, pertenece a PokePotterfan93, quien me permitió traducirla
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno: Reunión: Fudge y el Verdadero Dumbledore

Sirius está muerto, el dolor todavía estaba allí para Harry, su familia,

quien lo amaba estaba muerto porque no podía controlar sus emociones, 'La culpa es

mía ", pensó mirando en el despacho del director, que estaba sentado en

una silla mirando el retrato de Phineas Black mirándolo amargamente

al enterarse de la muerte de Sirius. Harry comenzó a pensar en

la profecía acerca de él y lo que decía, 'ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras que el otro siga con vida' las palabras en su cabeza ...

él tenía que hacerlo, tenía que matar a Voldemort y sabía cómo.

Oyó dos voces mientras se concentraba y conocía a los dos, uno era

Dumbledore el otro era Fudge.

"Harry, al Ministro le gustaría hablar con usted si es posible." dijo Dumbledore acercándose a él lentamente, colocando fraternalmente una mano en su hombro.

"Sí, señor, tengo algunas palabras para el ministro también." Él sonrió,

mirando a los ojos de Dumbledore con una pasión oscura.

"Claro Harry, tienes derecho después de la terrible experiencia que has pasado" Dumbledore se fue, dejando a Harry con sus pensamientos

por el momento. Fue fácil para Albus manipular a Harry, todo lo que tenía

que hacer era traer a Fudge con Harry para romperlo en pedazos, entonces

lo haría volver a los Dursley por lo que Harry podía salvarse y después ir a la

Madriguera de nuevo. Cuando Dumbledore volvió, Harry vio al Ministro Fudge

detrás de él, con su pin colocado en su traje y luciendo su habitual sombrero

de hongo verde.

"Harry querido amigo, ¿cómo estás?" Fudge preguntó moviendo la mano de manera amistosa. Una reunión con Harry era lo que mas ambicionaba Cornelius. "Así que lo siento por todo ese asunto con Sirius, fue realmente trágico."

Harry sintió la ira crecer al oírle mencionar el nombre de Sirius. ¿Qué

derecho tenía Fudge de hablar de él como si fueran amigos íntimos? "¿Qué

parte fue trágica precisamente ministro?" Él preguntó con los dientes

apretados. "La parte en la que lo etiquetó como asesino o la parte en la

que murió haciendo lo que su Ministerio debería haber estado haciendo

por protegerme?"

"Harry vamos, todos cometemos errores." la sonrisa temblorosa de Fudge le dijo

a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Fudge era un estúpido e inútil político tratando de salvar su propio culo egoísta.

"Errores, es que lo que son? Usted permitió enseñar a una malvada y psicópata perra vengativa DCAO y después de empezar con una

cruzada para que me dejara de equilibrio, como un mocoso que buscaba la gloria por que la fama se la había subido a la cabeza! " Escupió,

riendo maliciosamente. "Estaba tan preocupado por su cargo de Ministro

que pudo incontables vidas en PELIGRO!" Harry gritó ahora olvidando las

formalidades.

"Ahora veo, y no voy a tolerar que me hables de esa manera!" Fudge gritó

bruscamente hacia él. Él era el Ministro de Magia y no permitiría que ningún mocoso debilitara su posición. "Yo soy el Ministro de Magia

y seré tratado con respeto!"

"El respeto se gana por los buenos líderes que no niegan una amenaza."

El puño de Harry abolló la mesa mientras miraba al Ministro. "Y

después de este año dudo que permanezca como Ministro sin mi ayuda."

"Sí ..." Fudge suspiró mirando desesperadamente hacia él. "Por favor,

Harry, sé que no tengo derecho, pero si sólo pudieras ayudarme con una

cosa. Es mejor para la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra si permanezco como

Ministro." Declaró de intentando sonar duro para mantener su posición de

poder.

"En realidad, yo estaré de acuerdo apoyando a cualquiera que lo reemplaza a cambio de algunas ventajas y protecciones." Él sonrió, disfrutando de la expresión de horror en el rostro Fudge.

"Te puedo dar lo que quieras." Dijo Fudge. El chico

quería algo y si Fudge sabía de algo, era de sobornos.

"Ok, aquí están mis condiciones." La sonrisa salvaje de Harry recordó a

Dumbledore y a Fudge a Sirius. "En primer lugar, Lucius Malfoy es

encarcelado de por vida. Quiero acceso a mis la voluntad de mis padres ahora en vez de cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. Quiero el nombre de Sirius limpio y que usted diga públicamente que es un idiota. Tambien quiero poder usar cualquier tipo de magia fuera de la escuela, lo mismo va

para Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley y

Hermione Granger. también quiero ser entrenado como auror

por dos Aurores de mi elección ".

"Por las Barbas de Merlín Harry, no puedo hacer eso." exclamó Fudge.

"Entonces usted puede contar conmigo, moviendo apoyando a su reemplazo

cuando esté este de acuerdo con mis condiciones." Harry sonrió, caminando

fuera de la mesa y examinando varios de los instrumentos de plata de

Dumbledore. "Profesor Dumbledore, señor, creo que es hora de que el

ministro se marche."

"Creo que lo mismo Harry." Dumbledore sonrió caminando hacia la puerta

con Fudge. "Nos veremos Cornelius."

"Gracias por permitir el uso de su oficina director." Harry se

inclinó ante el anciano. "¿Quién lo va a reemplazar?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour, probablemente, es el actual jefe de la oficina de

Aurores." Dumbledore explicó, sentado frente a Harry mirándolo un poco

extrañado. "¿Realmente desea todo lo que pediste?"

"Sí Señor director, así es." Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando a la

ojos del viejo hombre a través de sus gafas de media luna.

"Harry ... cuando tus padres murieron sellé su voluntad para tu

seguridad hasta que usted estaba en una buena edad emocional para lidiar

con eso." Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. "Yo creo que el tiempo es ahora

Harry, así que voy a permitir que su voluntad sea leída ahora. Eso sí, no pienses demasiado mal de mí, que era para tu seguridad." Le entregó a Harry una

carpeta marcada "voluntad".

*La última voluntad y testamento de James Charles Potter y Lily Verónica Potter*

"Yo James Charles Potter en mi estado de ánimo correcto de acuerdo en

todos los términos establecidos en la actualidad./

/Yo Lillian Verónica Potter en mi estado de ánimo correcto de acuerdo en

todos los términos establecidos en la actualidad./

/Para nuestro hijo Adriano 'Harry' Potter dejamos la fortuna Potter

incluyendo y no limitado a: Ochenta millones de galeones, la mansión de

la familia Potter y la casa en el Valle de Godric, las empresas

familiares, incluyendo el sistema de propiedad de la cabeza de los

cuales en el momento de esta voluntad se ha escrito es Sebastian

Williams, los prestamistas de la familia encabezada por una vez que esté

listo, la familia también es propietaria de pequeñas parcelas de tierra

en el campo de Devon y Bristol. El título de Señor Potter para ser aplicado

inmediatamente después de la lectura de este testamento. Y Harry, lo

sentimos, sin duda ha crecido sin nosotros y esperamos que te hayan

colocado en un ambiente de amor en el que tuvieses amigos, nosotros morimos

ayudando al mundo, pero nos consuela el encantador y feliz corto tiempo que fuimos capaces de pasar a tu lado. Y nunca olvides que los desafíos que enfrentamos en la vida nos hace más fuertes, sabemos que tu está probablemente escuchando esto y llorando, no hijo, te queremos feliz./

/Para John Remus Lupin, le dejamos la casa en Brighton /, y una suma de

cien mil galeones, lo sentimos Remus, pero estábamos muy desconfiados,

y lamentamos mas no poder pedir disculpas en persona, por

favor, cuidar de nuestro hijo si no lo has hecho./

/Para Sirius Orión Black, Canuto os dejamos lo más importante, la tutela

de Harry, Canuto, te confiamos solemnemente la seguridad

de nuestro hijo si algo nos sucede a nosotros mantenlo a salvo, esperamos que

tu y Harry estarán bien juntos y Sirius si puede encontrar a alguien

bueno si no lo entendemos./

/En ningún caso Harry que debe darse a la hermana de Lillian, Petunia.

Si Sirius está muerto entonces él se va a pasar a Remus, Peter, Frank y

Alice Longbottom o, finalmente, a Andromeda Tonks nuestro amigo y prima cuarta de James./

"Hijo de puta, hijo de puta no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pudiste?" Harry gritó

con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sintiéndose increíblemente traicionado,

todo este tiempo Dumbledore le envió a los Dursley sabiendo que Sirius era

el tutor designado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del anillo de la familia Potter que apareció en su dedo anular.

"Por tu bien Harry, necesitabas la protección de la sangre de tu

madre más de lo que necesitabas a Sirius." Dumbledore habló en su tono de

abuelo, tratando de calmar a Harry y controlarlo nuevamente. "No eres

más que un niño que no sabe nada de los desafíos por venir, necesitas mi guía!"

"¡Hijo de puta manipulador ... no se preocupa por mí, sólo me usa!"

Harry lo miró y sonrió. "Bien has perdido tu marioneta Albus!"

"No, no lo hice, Harry olvidarás esta ira y me obedecerás, ahora!"

Dumbledore lanzó silenciosamente el Imperius. Harry sintió la sensación

de felicidad y de inmediato comenzó a luchar el Imperius, lo único que

oía era la voz hipnótica de Dumbledore diciéndole que olvidara el enfado y

obedeciera. Finalmente, logró zafarse y respiró hondo.

"¿Estás loco?" Harry se echó a reír. "Mira esto, yo lo llamo largarse!"

Agarró la voluntad y salió de la oficina en búsqueda de un aula vacía y

se puso a llorar. "Me voy a morir ..." Se quedó allí llorando y tratando

de encontrar un sentido a todo. ¿Por qué Dumbledore utilizaría el Imperius sobre

él? ¿Por qué lo envió a los Dursley y no dejó que Sirius lo tomará?

Cuando por fin logró calmarse escuchó dos pares de pisadas.

"No puedo esperar hasta que todo esto termine!" Harry reconocería esa voz en

cualquier lugar, era la de Ron. Harry se movió hacia la puerta

para escuchar.

"Ah callaté!" Ginny se burlaba apoyándose en una pared. "Por lo menos

tienes la tarea fácil, tomar la sangre sucia se apartó de él y que se

convertirá en su principal preocupación."(Realmente no lo pude traducir bien)

"Si hubiera sabido que seria tan difícil ... Yo nunca

habría aceptado ayudar a Dumbledore en el primer año." Ron se frotó la

cabeza obviamente molesto.

"Cómo es difícil?" Ginny se rió de él. "Me refiero a todo lo que estamos

haciendo ahora es asegurarse de que la sangre sucia te lo agradecerá con

pociones. Entonces puedo dar a Potter una poción de amor, para que él se

enamore de mí. Entonces Dumbledore le dice acerca de su destino, bla,

bla, bla, Potter se casa conmigo entonces de alguna manera muere y

obtenemos su fortuna y Dumbledore se hace cargo ".

"Hablando de eso, vamos a echarle a Potter su primer conjunto de

filtros de amor en la comida que mamá le envió." Ron sonrió. "Por fin

podemos poner fin a esta tontería y yo obtener mi premio."

"Yo no quiero ni saber lo que piensa hacer con Granger." Ginny se

encogió y se alejó como lo hizo Ron. Harry rompió en sollozos ante

esas revelaciones, Ron era su mejor amigo y le encantaba Ginny, era como una hermana y ahora resulta que son parte de este toda esta jodida situación. Cuando se recuperó de este ultimo ataque de sollozos trató de planear algo, pero con la muerte de Sirius, y toda esta información lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Hermione lo vio caminando por la sala con los ojos hinchados y rojos lo agarró.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" Ella preguntó. Ella nunca lo había visto así, cada

vez que sucediá algo, encerraba sus emociones y entraba en un

estado casi catatónico. Pero esto era diferente, había estado llorando y su voz era ronca.

"Hermione, tenemos que hablar en privado." Dijo que entre las

respiraciones mientras tiraba de ella en la habitación vacía.

"Dumbledore no es digno de confianza, creo que quiere derrocar el Ministerio."

"Harry si esto alguna broma estúpida no tengo tiempo." Hermione miró

a su amigo más antiguo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estoy hablando en serio ... le-lee esto." Las manos de Harry temblaban

mientras le entregaba la voluntad. Si ella era una parte de esto,

entonces estaba jodido. ¿Había sido sometida a una poción o estaba bajo

el Imperius? Todos estos pensamientos se apresuraron a través de su cabeza.

"La última voluntad y testamento de James Charles Potter y Lily Verónica Potter, ¿es esto realmente?" Hermione casi saltó fuera de su piel

mientras leía la voluntad que ella abrió la boca y empezó a llorar.

"Ha-Harry ..." Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él ignorando el

dolor en su cicatriz recién adquirida y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Yo escuché a Ron y Ginny ... que están trabajando para él ... que han

estado encargados de seducirnos y de lo que dijo Ron ... él tiene

algunos planes para ti ..." Harry la abrazó y miró al suelo detrás de ella.

"Oh Merlín ... ¿estamos a salvo en esta escuela?" La respiración de

Hermione estaba temblando y se sintió de repente que se relajaba en Harry.

"Sí, estamos a salvo aquí. Pero tenemos que planificar." Se sentó en una

de las mesas y la miró fijamente.

"Ok, así que crees que los miembros de la Orden están de alguna manera

involucrados?" Hermione no sabía por qué, pero ella se sentó a su lado y

puso su cabeza en su hombro.

"Tal vez algunos ... Remus tengo que confiar en que no es parte de esto

... él probablemente estará allí, también lo hará Tonks." Harry

colocó su brazo alrededor de Hermione sintiéndose más seguro, ya que lo

hizo casi se inclinó para darle un beso, pero se detuvo rápidamente a

sí mismo. Todo el dolor era demasiado nuevo para que esto sucediera.

"Remus te ama Harry. Él no es parte de una sentencia de muerte planeada

para ti. Puede que tengamos que desconfiar de la Orden, incluyendo a los

maestros." Los ojos de Hermione y Harry quedaron atrapados por un momento, ya que ambos trataron de aclarar sus pensamientos. "Y por si

sirve de algo, yo estoy de tu lado, para siempre." Ella apenas se

contuvo de besarlo.

"Gracias Hermione." Harry apenas se contuvo mientras la abrazaba. "Vaya, esto debe ser el anillo de la familia Potter." El miró el anillo y se relajó.

"Yo diría que sí." Hermione miró el anillo y luego a Harry mientras le

daba en su mejilla el beso más pequeño posible.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Harry preguntó sonriendo y tocando su mejilla.

"Por salvarme de que Troll en el primer año, y por salvarme de lo que

estaba planeando Ron." Hermione tímidamente miró hacia otro lado. "Ahora

vamos, tenemos que planificar algo."

"Yo sé que quiero ir a la Mansión Potter, es el hogar ancestral de mi

familia, Sirius ..." Su voz se quebró en el nombre. "Mencionó que él

vivió allí cuando tenía dieciséis años ..."

"Harry, mírame." Ella le mandó sin permitirle ningún tipo de desobediencia. Le tomó la cara y obligó a mirarla a los. "SU-MUERTE-NO-FUE-CULPA-TUYA."

"Hermione"

"No Harry no estoy bromeando, el murió tratando de salvarte a ti, porque te

amaba más que a nada, tan es así que se metió a un edificio lleno de

gente que quería verlo muerto sólo para asegurarse de que lo único

importante en tu vida se fuera ". Vio la mirada de tristeza en sus

ojos y suspiró. "Te quería a Harry, que eras lo más cercano a un hijo

que pudiera tener ... No te culpes, culpa a Voldemort." No se arrepentía

de la siguiente acción cuando puso un suave beso en los labios. Ambos

disfrutaron de la sensación por un par de segundos. "Ahora vamos a

iniciar con este plan por favor."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, yo no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, estos pertenecen a la WB y JKR, en segundo lugar como dije antes, esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, solo recibí la autorización de PokePotterfan93 para traducirla lo mejor posible ya que no se inglés, así que de antemano me disculpo por si encuentran alguna incoherencia

Capítulo dos: Aliados

El día después de las revelaciones de los planes de Dumbledore y el verdadero carácter de Ron, Harry y Hermione habían decidido dejar la escuela para ir a Potter Manor y se encontraban solos en la sala común a las tres de la mañana hablando en voz baja y planeando su fuga y la gente en la que pueden confiar. La Orden y sus viejos amigos Ron y Ginny, estaban al final de la lista, no podían pensar en alguien en quien en realidad podrían confiar.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, podemos confiar en Remus ... Confío en él con mi vida." Harry insistió por enésima vez, relajándose con Hermione acostada sobre su pecho, su mano distraídamente acariciando suavemente su cabello.

"Yo también, sólo estoy diciendo que deberíamos usar Veritaserum con todos sólo para estar seguros, cariño." No se dio cuenta que ella lo había llamado cariño. Una pequeña parte de ella estaba pensando con claridad en los últimos años. En como fue Harry quien siempre le ayudó. Cuando el troll la atacó que era él quien se fue en busca de ella, cuando el basilisco la atacó, Harry fue lo mató y se sentó con ella todas las noches y cuando llegó su escoba y se la quitaron, fue Ron quien hizo a Harry molestarse con ella. Y en cuarto año, se había dado cuenta, ella había comenzado a enamorarse de él, su pelo negro, ojos verdes.

"Cariño, ¿por qué me llamas cariño?" Él le preguntó sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en ella, a pesar de que se sentía muy bien por como ello le llamo tenía curiosidad por saber si ella sentía lo mismo que él sentía. Él estaba seguro de que la quería como a una hermana, sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, acostada sobre su pecho y le sonreía. Por otra parte, él no sabía lo que era tener una hermana, la quería, eso era cierto y sabía que ella significaba mucho para él, pero si era más que amor de hermanos, él no lo sabía.

"No sé Harry, se sentía bien." Ella se rió, mirándolo y sonriendo. "Harry, ¿has notado desde que me dijiste sobre el plan para matarte hemos estado acariciándonos y abrazados?"

"Sí, creo que es el shock de lo que ha pasado." Suavemente la miró. "Pensamos que Ron y Ginny eran nuestros amigos, por no hablar de Dumbledore, confié en ese hombre con mi vida por completo, pero ahora ya no sé en quién confiar, además de ti y Remus."

"Me gusta Harry, me gusta la sensación de seguridad que tenemos juntos." Murmuró con voz cansada, descansando en su pecho, su pelo espeso haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, oyó el latido rítmico de su corazón y sintió su propios latidos. "Harry ... vamos a volver?, me refiero a que Dumbledore está tratando de matarte y es obvio que Ronald me había aplicado una poción de amor." Ella cerró ante la idea de estar enamorado de el sin su consentimiento. "Nosotros ... tenemos que planificar qué vamos a hacer, me refiero a que nos vamos mañana."

"Creo que vamos a tener que volver también, pero primero tendremos que contactar Scrimgeour y hacer algún tipo de alianza después de que nos encontramos con nuestros verdaderos aliados." Cerró los ojos, profundizando en sus pensamientos. "Una cosa no tiene sentido para mí, sin embargo Hermione."

"¿Qué es eso?" Ella preguntó acariciando su mejilla y sonríe.

"Usó el Imperius sobre mí y luché contra él." Él suspiró y se acercó a ella, besándola en la mejilla. "Y me preguntaba, quiero decir, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo?" Se preguntó en voz alta y se sintió dosis de sus brazos mientras ambos derivaron en un sueño pacífico despertarse a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose renovados. "Buenos días." Ella bostezó abriendo los ojos por completo y se incorporó mirando a la pequeña multitud que estaba mirando con incredulidad a las dos personas en el sofá.

"Yo no quiero saber." Seamus se echó a reír al ver a una sombra brillante de color rojo. "Tranquila Hermione sólo estamos bromeando porque nunca hubiésemos pensado que tu y Harry estarían juntos, siempre se apostó por que serian tu y Ron. Nos vemos en el tren." Él sonrió y dejó que los ojos de Harry se abrieran y vieran a la gente en la sala común.

"Oh mierda, Buenos días a todos." Bostezó, sentándose y mirando como las chicas y los chicos se rieron mientras todos le guiñaban un ojo y le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Bueno, esto es vergonzoso, señoras, señores voy a disculparme por el momento para hacer mi baúl." Él hizo una reverencia burlona, caminando entre las miradas y busco su baúl, mientras miraba la cama de Ron cuando este lo miró

"Todo bien compañero?" Ron preguntó mirándolo, tratando de ocultar su odio a la persona frente a él, el gran Harry Potter el fraude más grande que jamás haya existido en su opinión, y no podía esperar a que Harry se muriese y ya estaba planeando su ideas para Hermione a quien Dumbledore le ofreció como su esclava personal.

"Todo bien, mira hombre, Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en Mansión Potter este verano, por favor dile a tu madre, que tal vez no sea capaz de ir con ustedes. Él sonrió, creando su razón para no estar cerca de la familia Weasley durante mucho tiempo mientras recogía su baúl y se fue a la sala común donde Hermione tenía sus cosas listas, asintieron entre sí y se dirigieron a la estación en Hogsmeade.

"Espera aquí." Harry la detuvo sacando su capa y cubriéndose fue a almacén personal de pociones de Snape. "Accio Veritaserum!" Y una pequeña botella de líquido claro apareció. Luego corrió de nuevo con Hermione tirando su manto. "Vamos a llegar a King Cross y luego invitar a tus padres a unirse a nosotros en la mansión. He robado algo de Veritaserum de Snape de esa manera podemos poner a prueba los miembros de la Orden enviados para protegerme."

"Harry," Dumbledore gritó, acercándose a él. "Ven ahora, para tu seguridad haré un traslador a casa de los Dursley."

"En realidad, señor, no volveré con los Dursley, he decidido vivir en otro lugar." Harry sonrió y se alejó. "Vamos, corre tan lejos como puedas, si no vuelvo en cinco minutos, entonces tendrás que ir a Gringotts y explicar a ellos lo que pasó."

"Harry, no puedo permitir que te vayas de los Dursley, y lo sabes." Dumbledore trató de agarrarlo. Realmente ha perdido, era la única cosa que va a través de la cabeza de Harry mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

"Stupefy!" Harry gritó, golpeando una estatua cerca de él y sonriendo cuando se hizo añicos. Varios pedazos grandes golpearon las escaleras, creando lagunas en las escaleras antiguas y causando que Dumbledore se detuviese. "Como he dicho, señor, yo no volveré con los Dursley."

Jadeó cuando llegó al tren y se dirigió a un compartimiento con Neville, Luna y Hermione. "Neville, Luna, tenemos que decirles algo." Hermione susurró, mirando a los dos que serían lo suficientemente confiables dado que ellos ayudaron en el Departamento de Misterios. "Sólo hagan un juramento de no revelarlo."

"Ok." Ellos asintieron juntos, haciendo el juramento y mirando como Harry y Hermione pasaron diez minutos explicando todo de los padres de Harry, el anillo y el Titulo que había adquirido Harry, así como de los filtros de amor que les habían administrado. "Maldición Harry, yo siempre pensé que podíamos confiar en ellos." La apariencia atónita de Neville lo decía todo. "Yo también, a excepción de Ron, por supuesto, pero Ginny era mi mejor amiga." Luna suspiró y se enjugó una lágrima.

"Pensamos lo mismo." Harry suspiró al recordar el vínculo que se sentía a la familia Weasley y darse cuenta de que todo era una farsa creada para controlarlo. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la puerta. "Me voy a reunir el próximo Ministro de Magia pronto, estoy solicitando varias cosas que nos ayudarán, estoy solicitando la anulación de la clausula que nos impide usar nuestra magia fuera de la escuela hasta que tengamos diecisiete años, poder usar magia con muggles alrededor en caso de necesitarlo y de que tengamos algún tipo de formación adicional, también los invito a los dos a Potter Manor".

"Ok, ¿dónde está?" Neville preguntó mirándolo. "En realidad no sé ..." Él miró el testamento. "No dice un lugar." Suspiró de nuevo, entregándoselo a Hermione quien lo leyó varias veces rompiendo un poco al leer el testamento.

"Cariño vamos a encontrarlo." Hermione prometió, sosteniendo su mano con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Cariño?, están saliendo?" Neville preguntó sonriendo a ellos. "Sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos."

"Estamos ... sí somos. Estamos en estado de shock y yo puedo confiar en Harry más de lo que confié en Ron." Hermione sonrió sosteniendo su brazo y abrazando a Harry. "Tenemos suerte de sentirnos más seguros con los demás ahora que Ron y Ginny están tratando de matarlo y Merlín sabe lo que Ron había planeado para mí." Ella alejó ese pensamiento y acarició con la nariz a Harry. "Además, es muy cómodo." Ella se rió apoyada en su brazo.

"A, me encantan las parejas felices." Luna les sonrió. "Es tan dulce." "Luna Gracias." Harry sostuvo Hermione en sus brazos sonriendo a medida que llegaban a la estación de King Cross donde, para sorpresa de Harry, Remus y Tonks estaban esperándolos para darles la bienvenida.

"Hola Harry." Tonks le detuvo en un pequeño abrazo, su pelo era de goma de mascar rosa y llevaba ropa muggle que clasificaría como punk rockero.

"Hola Tonks es bueno verte." Él la abrazó y con esperanza de que era digna de confianza. "Hola Tío Remus." Abrazó fuertemente Remus, esperaba que el último amigo verdadero de su padre no no fuera lacayo de Dumbledore.

"Hola Harry." Remus abrazó a él con fuerza sonriendo mientras oía a sí mismo ser llamado tío por la cosa más cercana a la familia que le quedaba. "Ojoloco quiere hablar contigo y con Hermione." Él los guió, caminando hacia el hombre canoso, su ojo mágico oculto por el sombrero y pata de palo oculta por los pantalones.

"Hola Potter, hola Sra. Granger." Él los llevó a una habitación vacía. "Por lo tanto, usted ha visto el verdadero Dumbledore ya Harry." Hizo caso omiso de los dos gritos de asombro. "Sí, lo sé todo sobre el. Es una historia fascinante pero este no es el momento." Se quitó el sombrero y dejó que el ojo mira a través de sus posesiones y sonrió. "¿Cuál es la poción en su bolsillo Potter?"

"Veritaserum, lo tomé de almacén personal de Snape." Explicó Harry. "Necesito saber en quién confiar, así que necesito que usted tome un poco."

"Bien, pero te lo advierto si es un truco." Ojoloco tomó un pequeño sorbo.

"¿Eres Alastor Moody?" Harry le preguntó ahora que los efectos estarían activos.

"Sí".

"¿Estás del lado de Albus Dumbledore?"

"No, yo solía estarlo pero el hijo de puta me ha costado mi ojo."

"¿Cómo perdiste el ojo?" -Preguntó Harry, con curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

"Lo perdí en una pelea de bar con tres compañeros veela en un pub en

Venecia ..."

"Tu turno Tío Remus, es sólo para estar seguro." Dijo entregándole el

Veritaserum a Remus quien bebió un poco y se sentó. "Ahora, ¿es usted un

hombre lobo?"

"Sí".

"¿Estás del lado de Albus Dumbledore?" -Preguntó Harry mirando a lo más cercano que ahora tiene a una familia.

"No."

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de mi madre?"

"Sí".

"Tonks, es tu turno." Hermione le pasó el resto de la poción mientras bebía y se sentó.

"Es su nombre Tonks?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, es Nymphadora pero no me gusta que lo que le digo a la gente que

me llame Tonks."

"¿Sabes quiénes son los Merodeadores?"

"Sí".

"¿Estás del lado de Dumbledore?"

"No."

"¿Por qué el cambió de bando?" Harry preguntó mirándola.

"Cuando Sirius murió, me uní a Ojoloco y Remus." Ella sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry les dio a todos el antídoto y abrazó a Remus y Tonks y dio a Ojoloco un apretón de manos mientras caminaban hacia los Granger. Dumbledore y Voldemort no asustaban a Harry mitad de lo que esto ... conocer a los Granger. "Merlín, ayúdame".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, yo no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, estos pertenecen a la WB y JKR, en segundo lugar como dije antes, esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, solo recibí la autorización de PokePotterfan93 para traducirla lo mejor posible ya que no se inglés, así que de antemano me disculpo por si encuentran alguna incoherencia

Capítulo Tres: reuniones, Mansión Potter y Padres

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a los Granger, cuando vieron a los Dursley, caminaron más rápido hacia los padres de Hermione, quienes no eran como los Weasley. Su madre tenía una sonrisa amable, ella se parecía mucho a Hermione y tenía la misma forma de pelo espeso como ella. Abrazó a su hija fuertemente, pero mas relajada que Molly Weasley. Su padre era un buen hombre quien estaba cerca de los 1.80 mts, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran los mismos que tenia Hermione, además tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba a Hermione en brazos levantándola del suelo.

"Mamá, papá, este es Harry, él es mi novio." Ella lo presentó, besando su mejilla cuando él tmó su mano inmediatamente mirando a sus padres.

"¿Tienes novio?" Su madre le preguntó mirando a Harry mientras preguntaba, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía demasiado asustado para simplemente encontrarse con ella y su marido. "Es un placer conocerte Harry." Ella lo abrazó, no podía dejar de notar que era más suave que cualquier abrazo que Molly nunca le dio.

"Es un placer conocerla señora Granger." dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

"Harry, espero que estés cuidando a mi niña en la escuela." El Sr. Granger se rió y le estrechó la mano. "Es un placer conocerte muchacho."

"Lo mismo digo, señor, y no se preocupe que ciempre cuidaré a Hermione en la escuela." Y se sintió un poco mas relajado. "Um, tenemos que hablar con ustedes acerca de algo." Susurró, caminando con ellos a un rincón tranquilo y explicando toda la situación a ellos.

"Oh Jesucristo, Hermione no vas a volver a la escuela!" El Sr. Granger murmuró severamente. "Sugiero que escondas a Harry, Harry eres bienvenido a nuestra casa."

"Señor, yo en realidad quería invitarlos a usted y a la Sra. Granger a la mansión de mi familia." Los miró con timidez. "Y Hermione y yo vamos a volver a la escuela, tenemos un plan y aquí está parte de el." Declaró cuando un hombre se acercó, era alto y parecía un león al acecho tenía el pelo castaño y su conducta era de respeto y poder. "El señor y la señora Granger, Hermione, el es Rufus Scrimgeour, el nuevo Ministro de Magia."

"Harry gracias por aceptar esta entrevista. Y es "ministro interino." dijo Rufus estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa. "Sus familiares ya están esperando en la mansión, vamos a utilizar un Traslador, que está esperando afuera, pero en primer lugar hay que asegurarse de que se puede confiar en sus amigos." Explicó, mirando a Remus, Ojoloco y Tonks.

"Yo hice la revisión, siento decir esto, pero yo usé un poco de Veritaserum que le robé a Severus Snape." Él asintió con la cabeza caminando con el Ministro. "Por supuesto que habrá condiciones para ayudarle, ya que Fudge jodido año pasado mi fe en el Ministerio, por lo que voy a necesitar tener ciertas "ventajas" para ayudarle. "

Explicó mientras caminaban hacia el traslador y todos ellos fueron transportados a la mansión, que era un gran edificio cubierto de piedra y hiedra así como con plantas blancas, bellamente diseñado, rodeado por un campo gigante donde vagaban muchos animales diferentes. El trabajo de ladrillo estaba impecable y mostró la elegancia del edificio. Las vides de la hiedra cubrian cuidadosamente algunas partes de la casa, que muestra la belleza de las ventanas de mármol. El jardín era más de un parque. Los pavos reales y otros animales majestuosos pasearon por el jardín y una estatua de mármol de dos ciervos, uno macho y uno hembra crearon una hermosa pieza central para el jardín.

"Es una impresionante casa Sr. Potter, muy impresionante, uno de los feudos más antiguos de Inglaterra." Rufus explicó, mirando a su alrededor. "Tenemos que hablar de inmediato."

"Por supuesto que si ministro". Harry asintió con la cabeza, entrando en la mansión como un enorme pasillo lleno de retratos, un lado estaban todos los hombres y del otro lado todas las mujeres, mientras caminaban, Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de los Lores y Damas de la familia Potter, cuando llegó cerca del final había algo que él no podía creer: los retratos de James y Lily Potter.

"Hola hijo." El retrato de James sonrió, mirando amorosamente a Harry. "Oh mi pequeño bebé te he extrañado." El retrato de Lily se sorbió los mocos, secándose una lágrima.

"Mamá, papá, esto es increíble." Él sonrió, mirando los retratos y sollozando, ya que finalmente tuvo de alguna forma a sus padres al mirar en torno vio los retratos a su alrededor, las generaciones de su familia todos aquí de una manera que le asesorarán y ayudarán a través de todo esto. "Ministro, podemos hablar en privado en el estudio." Después, dirigiéndose a los Granger. "Mis amigos y parientes están en la sala, estaré con ustedes en unos pocos minutos." Él sonrió, volviéndose hacia Hermione. "Quiero que vengas a la reunión conmigo."

"Por supuesto que voy a mi amor." Ella sonrió mientras entraban en la biblioteca familiar que era dos veces el tamaño de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y llena con lo que Harry pensó que era el cielo de Hermione. "Por las Barbas de Merlín, sólo quiero vivir aquí." Ella sonrió, examinando algunos de los libros.

"De hecho, este es un verdadero tesoro de los libros." Rufus asintió, mirando hacia ellos. "Ahora señor Potter podría usted explicar sus condiciones?" Él preguntó, mirando a Harry y Hermione que lo estaban mirando. "Por supuesto que si ministro, lo primero: el control de seguimiento se va, en segundo lugar, quiero ser capaz de usar magia en presencia de muggles si es necesario, en tercer lugar, quiero que el Ministerio se disculpé por manchar el buen nombre de Sirius Black y retire la Orden de Merlín de Peter Pettigrew , Lucius Malfoy y sus co acusados condenados sin ningún tratamiento especial, la legislación de hombres lobo que Umbridge hizo sea revocada, el acceso al dinero y las propiedades de mi familia, así como las empresas y finalmente quiero las mismas condiciones para Hermione, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood ". Harry explicó, mirando el Ministro que estaba dándole vueltas una y otra vez pensando en los beneficios.

"Si es o que pide a cambio de su ayuda, todo lo que usted ha pedido es suyo." Le sonrió a Harry.

"¿Exactamente cómo estaria Harry ayudandolo a usted?" -Preguntó Hermione, sosteniendo su mano.

"Simple, necesitamos a Harry para ayudar al Ministerio y que venga a las reuniones y nos ayude con las pruebas." Rufus se volvió hacia Harry. "Me comprometo a estar de acuerdo con todas sus ventajas si nos ayudas."

"Si estoy de acuerdo, entonces se hace a mi manera, no arrojando inocentes en Azkaban y que no haya cosas ocultas, es todo a la luz o no hay trato." Harry dijo en un tono de firmeza al Ministro y hablando con voz de respeto y poder.

"Por supuesto, Harry." Rufus asintió y le entregó un contrato a firmar. "Esto es para legalizar las condiciones de lo solicitado. No es fácil rastrearlos pero si se acordó de mí entonces está bien." Explicó, entregándoselo a Harry para que lo lean todo primero para estar seguro.

"Ok, esto es legítimo." Harry sonrió, firmar su nombre en el contrato. "Te veré por la el Ministerio de Magia." Dijo al ministro y luego entró en la sala donde todo el mundo estaba sentado mirando molesto a los Dursley. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Tú! Monstruo ingrato, te llevamos y te alimentamos, te dimos la habitación de Dudley y te dimos ropa que ponerte!" Vernón gritó, mirándolo.

"Llama a mi sobrino monstruo de nuevo!" Remus gritó apuntando con su varita a la garganta de Vernon. "Te voy a convertir en algo mas que una rana, gordo de mierda!"

"Todo esto es culpa de este fenómeno desagradecido, igual que el borracho de su padre " gritó Vernon, liberándose y lanzando un puñetazo a Harry que le golpeó la mandíbula mientras Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco lanzaban varios hechizos aturdidores a Vernon al mismo tiempo

"Harry!" Hermione gritó corriendo, apenas estaba consciente y apretaba la mandíbula mientras Tonks corrió. "P-¿Puedes curarlo?"

"Por supuesto que puedo nena." Tonks sonrió suavemente mientras sanó su mandíbula. "Ahora quiero que lo lleves a su habitación y le ayudes a limpiarse, ok Hermione?."

"Ok Tonks, gracias." Hermione ayudó a Harry temblorosamente con la ayuda de su padre y llevó a Harry a su habitación, donde colocaron sentado en la cama. "Mamá, papá, no voy a dejarlo solo después de eso." Ella dijo con severidad.

"Lo sabemos bebé." La Sra. Granger susurró mirando a Harry. "El pobre muchacho, la forma en que su tío le dio un puñetazo era asquerosa, Hermione sólo estar ahí para él y cariño, esto es una cosa de una sola vez, y no estás durmiendo en su habitación todo el tiempo." Dijo besando la cabeza de su hija y besando suavemente la cabeza de Harry.

"Gracias mamá". Hermione sonrió mientras se iban. "Oh Harry lo siento nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que te trataron." Ella murmuró entre lágrimas mientras ella empezó a limpiar la sangre de la mandíbula y la boca.

"Nunca quise que todos ustedes supieran, Dumbledore me estaba condenando al infierno cada verano." Harry hizo una mueca aún sintiendo un pequeño dolor . "Probablemente deberías dormir en tu propia cama Hermione." Suavemente le frotó la mano, ya que trazó su mandíbula.

"No, yo me quedo aquí, mi mejor amigo y ahora novio me necesita!" Hermione lo miró con severidad y él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. "Ahora vamos a sacarte de esta ropa." Ella trató de tomar su parte de arriba para encontrar que se resistia, mientras se levantaba la camisa vio múltiples contusiones. "Ha-Harry ... ¿qué han hecho para que estés así en los últimos años?" Ella preguntó rompiendo al sentir las cicatrices y miró a su espalda, que estaba adornado con múltiples marcas de cinturón y cicatrices.

"Como te he dicho, Dumbledore me condenaba al infierno ..." Harry corrió hacia el baño sintiéndose avergonzado de que Hermione vio a todas las marcas que había recibido de sus años en la casa de los Dursley.

"Ha-Harry ..." Hermione entró y lo vio con lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba suavemente. "No me importa si tienes cicatrices, me importa que nunca lo has dicho y yo nunca llegué a ayudarte ..."

"Algunos son mayores que nuestra amistad Hermione ..." Harry suspiró mirando sus propias marcas en el espejo.

"C-¿Cuándo comenzó?" Hermione respiró hondo sacudiendo las lágrimas.

"Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, hice accidentalmente un jarrón de explotar y bueno ... las marcas del cinturón ..." Harry suspiró de nuevo al caminar a la habitación poniendose una camiseta fresca . "A menudo oí Dumbledore diciendo a la señora Pomfrey no hacerles caso ..."

"Harry ..." Hermione sintió que las lágrimas caen y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Hábleme de algunos de ellos, por favor?"

"La tercera desde la izquierda, justo cerca de mi columna vertebral ..." Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" -Preguntó Hermione, besando suavemente la cicatriz.

"Era el día de la madre ... yo tenía ocho años." La voz de Harry fue baja y triste. "Hice dos cartas ... una para Petunia por ser bueno y uno para mi madre. Les pregunté si me llevarian a su tumba para que yo pudiera poner la tarjeta en élla ... Vernon sacó su cinturón y me azotó veinte veces ... uno por cada vez que le pregunté ... "

La por lo general fuerte resolución de Hermione se rompió en esa exposición, de golpear a un niño por preguntar si podía visitar la tumba de su madre era vil. Ella lo abrazó de nuevo y besó la cicatriz. "He sido una mala amiga ... todo lo que siempre hice fue enviar una carta o dos durante los veranos mientras estaba sentada en una playa divirtiendome ..."

"Siempre has sido un gran amigo, Hermione." Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta y la abrazó suavemente. "Tus cartas solían ser la mejor cosa que tengo casi todos los días ... para ser honesto contigo a veces las estaba esperando sólo para tener una razón para sonreír."

"Harry ..." Hermione sollozó y lo besó con una pasión profunda. "Cocina,

ahora!"

En el sótano de la mansión Potter, Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco había atado a Vernon en una silla y Petunia y Dudley estaba dormidos por un hechizo. "Entonces, gordo de mierda, crees que puedes hacerle eso a mi sobrino y salirte con la suya?" Remus preguntó dandole puñetazos en la cara rompiéndole la nariz. "Tú, saco inútil de mierda, no eres nada en comparación con nosotros!" Gritó, comenzando a darle patadas en las joyas de la familia.

"El chico se merecía el castigo, si lo hubieras visto todas las otras marcas que dejé en él!" Vernon les azuzaba no temiendo ellos tanto como debía.

"Tienes suerte de que no están James y Lily PARA QUE PUEDAN PERSONALMENTE DATER UNA patada en el culo!" Él gruñó tomando su varita y rozandolo varias veces. "Si veo alguna marca más en el cuerpo de ese chico te haré lamentar el día que le pusiste la mano encima!" Le susurró íntimamente cuando él borró sus recuerdos de Harry. "Que descanse Harry con Hermione, voy a hacer lectura de cargos para visitar Gringotts mañana." Dijo en voz baja saliendo de la bodega. "Tomen a esta basura de vuelta a ese infierno y hacer que parezca un robo." Miró fijamente a Ojoloco quien sonrió y se desapareció con los Dursley.

"¿Qué pasa con la propia Mansión?" Tonks preguntó mirando a Remus.

"Defensas, estas entrenada para hacer el encantamiento Fidelio, Harry no se sentiría seguro con menos que eso." Remus suspiró caminando hasta la cocina, donde Harry y Hermione estaban comprometidos en una sesión de besos, por lo que rápidamente se alejó sonriendo, a sabiendas de que Harry estaba en brazos seguros.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, yo no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, estos pertenecen a la WB y JKR, en segundo lugar como dije antes, esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, solo recibí la autorización de PokePotterfan93 para traducirla lo mejor posible ya que no se inglés, así que de antemano me disculpo por si encuentran alguna incoherencia

Capítulo cuatro: Gringotts

Harry y Hermione estaban tranquilos en su alojamiento después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior tratando de olvidarse de ellos y maravillados por la belleza de la habitación y tratando de hablar de sus sentimientos el uno al otro adecuadamente ahora que estaban solos. Harry sintió que el corazón se le calentaba por el hecho de que ella pasó la noche con él, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo y Hermione miró a Harry con simpatía por el dolor que su tío le cauśo no sólo la noche anterior, sino por el aspecto de sus cicatrices, muchos años de dolor.

"Estoy bien Hermione, de verdad." Harry se sentó y se estremeció un poco cuando una de las cicatrices rozó la almohada.

"No me puedes mentir a mí tan fácilmente Harry Potter." Hermione susurró, mirando preocupada a Harry. "Todavía te duele, ¿no es así?

"No es tan malo como cuando yo tenía cuatro años." Se encogió de hombros, mirando sus ojos sintiendo su propia culpa por mentir. "Es un dolor punzante ... un daño duradero a partir de las marcas de la correa."

"Es necesario que Ojoloco o Tonks le echen un vistazo a tu espalda." Sugirió, sonriendo y frotando suavemente s brazo.

"Lo haré más tarde." Él asintió con la cabeza, acostado y sintiéndose a la deriva. Hermione entró en el baño y se cambió para ir en busca de la cocina viendo a su madre y su padre hablando con Ojoloco, Remus y Tonks todos los cuales hablaban viéndose molestos, obviamente hablando de la noche anterior, Hermione decidió escuchar por un rato la conversación.

"Deberías haber matado al hijo de puta!" Dijo el Sr. Granger mirando con fiereza a Remus.

"El pensamiento cruzó mi mente, pero lo que hice con él es mucho peor." Remus sonrió, mirando a Tonks. "Él me dijo todas las cosas que le hizo a Harry, y le dejé el aspecto de los carniceros del pasado rechacen corte." (No encontré como traducirlo coherentemente)

"¿No se van a presentar cargos?" -Preguntó el señor Granger, que estaba confundido.

"Yo limpié su memoria, de todo lo que hizo, de Harry y de la noche anterior." Remus sonrió, mirando hacia ellos.

"Creo que es lo mejor para Harry." La señora Granger sonrió suavemente. "Es un chico dulce."

"Lo es, y es una pena todo el dolor que se le ha causado." Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, caminando para sentarse al lado de sus padres.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'mucho dolor'?" La señora Granger le preguntó a su hija, dando la vuelta.

"Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando él era un bebé, entonces su padrino murió hace unos días ... por no hablar de Vernon hacerle eso a él, y descubrir que sus amigos no eran sus amigos ..." Hermione suspiró, mirando hacia abajo en la mesa. "Él tiene que relajarse por un día y ser un adolescente."

"Oh Jesús, el chico si que ha tenido una vida difícil." El Sr. Granger asintió, volviéndose a Ojo Loco. "¿Cómo piensa exactamente mantenerlo a salvo?"

"Estamos trabajando en ello." Ojoloco gruñó, mirando a Hermione. "¿Está durmiendo?"

"Ya no, todos hablan muy fuerte." Harry les sonrió suavemente. "Además tengo asignaciones para todos ustedes." Miró fijamente a Ojoloco, Remus y Tonks.

"¿Qué tipo de tareas?" Preguntó Ojoloco, mirando a Harry.

"Necesito protección, Ojoloco Quiero que seas mi jefe de seguridad, trae algunos ex-Aurores y gente de tu confianza para ser guardaespaldas, diles que el pago será el doble de lo que recibieron como Aurores, Tonks quieres ser mi tutor en algunas técnicas y pociones avanzadas por favor? y, Tío Remus Quiero que seas mi asesor, yo no soy tan bueno en el mundo mágico en cuanto a políticas o etiqueta y la familia Potter parece muy respetuosa y tradicional ". Harry explicó, mirando a los tres.

"Puedo establecer una reunión con algunos de los antiguos Aurores." Ojoloco asintió bruscamente a Harry.

"Te puedo enseñar todo tipo de basura fresca en fines de semana, siempre y cuando podamos pasar un buen rato . " Tonks sonrió y lo abrazó suavemente.

"Me acuerdo de todo el protocolo que la familia Potter tenía para los hombres jóvenes, y me encantaría ser tu asesor Mini-Cornamenta." Remus le sonrió. "Para empezar, tendrás que ir a Gringotts hoy para revisar las bóvedas."

"Ok, solo, necesito a alguien que cuide mi espalda primero, ¿puede hacerlo por mí, por favor Tonks?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a ella.

"Por supuesto que puedo." Tonks asintió, agarrando su varita. "Sólo relájate kiddo!" Ella murmuró suavemente mientras se levantó la parte superior de su pijama y el contuvo un jadeo mientras ella suavemente curó la mayoría de las cicatrices, algunos eran demasiado viejas y no podía ser curadas.

"Gracias Tonks." Harry sonrió abrazándola fuertemente. "Será mejor que te vistas." Él sonrió, corriendo a su habitación mirando a través de todas las prendas que tenia y todos se encontraban en el estado de "segunda mano" de Dudley.

"Sabes? algo aquí que puedes utilizar." Remus susurró, caminando hacia él sosteniendo un traje informal.

"¿De quién era ese?" -Preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente el traje que había visto antes.

"Fue de James, tuvo que llevar esto en ocasiones que podía relajarse, y tu necesitarás hoy conseguir algunos trajes en el Callejón Diagon." Remus sonrió tendiéndole la prenda. "Tu debes caber en esto, está un poco fuera de moda, pero un estilo mágico dura más tiempo, además era el suyo y ambos parecen similares."

Harry sonrió y se puso el traje mirándose en el espejo. "¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó a Remus quien sonrió, mirando a su sobrino.

"Se ve perfecto en ti." Sonrió mirando a Harry pero viendo James en su forma de vestir y la sonrisa que le recordaba a James llena de picardía.

"¿Lo crees así?" Harry preguntó viendo con ella sentía una conexión con su padre a través del traje.

"Yo James-Quiero decir Harry." Remus asintió, deteniéndose a mitad de camino. "Te pareces mucho a tu padre, a excepción de los ojos ..."

"Sé que tengo ojos de mi madre ..." Harry sonrió, mirando a Remus. "Yo no tomo a nadie que no lo sepá para que sea mi asesor Tío Remus."

"¿Por qué has empezado a llamarme tío?" Remus preguntó en voz baja. "Me encanta, pero estoy un poco confundido."

"Yo no pudé tener la oportunidad de llamar a Sirius así, tú eres el último amigo verdadero de mi padre y quiero que sepas que eres un tío para mí." Harry explicó, abrazando Remus en voz baja. "Tú eres la única familia amorosa que tengo ahora."

"Entiendo Harry, y yo siempre he pensado en ti como mi familia, así Mini-Cornamenta." Remus sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo fuertemente sintiendo el amor que viene de su sobrino. "Ahora, vamos a ir a Gringotts, comprobar en las bóvedas y conseguir algunos trajes bonitos." Él se rió, erizando el pelo de Harry. «Tonks vendrá con nosotros, porque ella tiene un buen ojo para la moda".

"Ok ... bien Hermione puede quedarse aquí, ella y sus padres tienen que hablar, creo." Harry asintió en voz baja mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

"Ahora te ves increíble!" Hermione silbó a Harry. "Vamos, da un giro." Ella sonrió mientras miraba y lo hacia girar lentamente . "Me gusta!",

"Hermione, todavía estamos aquí ya sabes ..." La señora Granger se mordió el labio, tratando de no reírse.

"Lo siento mamá ..." Hermione se sonrojó profundamente. "¿Iras de Gringotts entonces Harry?" Ella preguntó, mirándolo.

"Sí, voy a estar de vuelta pronto." Harry sonrió, besando su mejilla con timidez. "Nos vemos pronto mi amor." Le guiñó un ojo, saliendo con Remus y Tonks. "¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?"

"Vamos a aparecernos!" Tonks sonrió, observándolo. "Voy a llevarte y Remus irá adelante para reunirse con nosotros." Explicó cuando Remus desapareció en un instante. "Estas listo Cariño?"

"S-sí ..." Él asintió nerviosamente mientras ella le tomó la mano, y se desaparecían, a Harry no le gustaba la sensación, sus pulmones se sentía vacíos de aire y su cabeza se sentía vacía de sangre como las que encontraron en el Callejón Diagon. "E-Ese era el infierno." "Se necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse." Tonks se rió mientras caminaban en el callejón.

"Ahora, ¿qué hago?" Harry preguntó sintiéndose nervioso. "Entra ahí, pide reunirte con Scythe, él es el asesor financiero de la familia Potter, en cuanto a la parte importante Harry, tienes que mostrar voluntad, intenta ser respetuoso, pero también lo suficientemente humilde, que no es como los estuvieras tratando como si fueran elfos domésticos, pero debes ser contundente ... los Goblins piensan que tienen el derecho de actuar como guardianes de dinero, debes parecer poderoso, hablar con una voz que amplifique los sentidos! " Remus explicó cuando entró en el banco.

"Pido ver al asesor de la familia Potter." Harry dijo en su tono más respetuoso.

"¿Y se puede saber quién lo está pidiendo?" Pregunto el Jefe Goblin, mirando a Harry.

"Señor Harry James Potter." Harry explicó con orgullo.

"Señor Potter, mis disculpas por lo que le voy a pedir, pero necesito su sangre para confirmar que es usted." El Jefe Goblin hizo una leve reverencia.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y puso su mano en el Cuenco Goblin. "Su disculpa no es necesaria sólo está haciendo que mi bóveda está a salvo de cualquier daño." Él asintió con la cabeza en un tono tranquilo.

El Jefe Goblin pinchó el dedo y comprobó. "Es la sangre, por lo que puede continuar." Se inclinó de nuevo. "La oficina de Scythe es a la derecha de la puerta, Griphook lo llevara a usted." Hizo un gesto y un pequeño duende se acercó y se los llevó a la Oficina

"Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó Scythe, era un Goblin de aspecto avejentado que no era tan intimidante como los demás y que parecía tener un aura de amabilidad y la tranquilidad.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y como yo lo entiendo, usted es el asesor financiero de mi familia." Harry sonrió, inclinándose ligeramente. «He tomado el título de Señor de mi familia".

"Joven Harry, los trámites no son necesarios aquí muchacho." Scythe sonrió suavemente haciéndoles señas que se sentara. "Me alegro de que por fin has tomado el título de tu familia."

"¿Por que Scythe?" Harry preguntó en voz baja. "Su compañía actual es digna de confianza?" Scythe preguntó mirando a Remus y Tonks.

"Confío en Nymphadora y Remus con mi vida." Harry dijo con sinceridad. "Tuve que preguntar Harry, espero que no haberte ofendido." Scythe sonrió. "De todos modos, la razón es que, desde la prematura muerte de tus padres, diez millones de galeones han salido de tu cuenta a varias bóvedas pertenecientes a individuos que se pasan de largo o que no existen."

"Ya veo ..." Harry asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de cuánto de su dinero ya ha sido robado por Dumbledore. "¿Cuánto queda Scythe?"

"Veras Harry, tu padre invirtió en varias buenas compañías y tiendas la suma original de ochenta millones que se ha convertido en dos punto seis mil millones." Scythe explicó, mirando a la cara de Harry. "Voy a bloquear a Dumbledore de su bóveda ahora, solo debes de firmar estos papeles."

"D-Dos mil millones ..." Harry estaba atónita. "Yo sólo soy tan cauto, sólo voy a leerlo otra vez." Explicó, leyendo el contrato y sintiéndose cómodo con los términos lo firmó. "Gracias Scythe, espero que nuestro negocio continúe." Él sonrió, volviéndose hacia Remus. "Remus se menciona en el testamento de mi padre." Les dijo, entregándole la voluntad a Scythe. "Solicito que la suma sea multiplicada por diez."

"Por supuesto Harry, los fondos serán transferidos." Scythe sonrió y le entregó una tarjeta. "Esta tarjeta especial contiene el acceso a tus fondos, y es especial ya que sólo funciona para ti."

"Gracias Scythe, también quisiera pedir protecciones adicionales a las que la Auror Tonks ha añadido a la mansión y que las mismas estén en la casa Granger en Croydon." Harry suavemente sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

"Por supuesto, serán 100.000 galeones, y se hará de inmediato." Scythe dijo en voz baja, dándole la lista de protecciones.

"¿Cuánto fue el monto que tus padres me dejaron Harry?" Remus preguntó en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el callejón.

"Fue 100,000." Harry sonrió mientras sostenía la tarjeta que Scythe le entregó.

"Harry, no puedo aceptar un millón de galeones". Remus murmuró sinceramente, mirando hacia donde el estaba.

"Si puedes y yo quiero, tu me has estado tratando de ayudar lo más que puedes Tío Remus, es mi agradecimiento a ti." Harry sonrió, mirando a Remus y Tonks. "Ahora necesito trajes."

Hermione estaba en la Mansión Potter con sus padres discutiendo acerca de Harry. "Por favor, mamá, por favor, papá, sólo por unos días, estoy muy preocupada por él." Hermione les rogó, observando a sus padres.

"Una noche fue el acuerdo Hermione." El Sr. Granger le recordó, mirando con severidad a su hija.

«Hugo, ella obviamente solo esta pidiendo poder hacerla compañía». La señora Granger dijo delicadamente, sintiendo pena por la forma en que Harry fue tratado antes.

"Rose, tiene dieciséis años!" Hugo exclamó, dirigiéndose a su esposa. "Ella nos pide que le permitamos dormir en una cama con un niño con las hormonas revueltas!"

"Papi, te lo prometo, es sólo para mantenerlo a salvo, tu no viste las marcas que tiene ..." Hermione susurró con tristeza.

"Vamos a ver cariño, sólo por esta noche y cada quien en su propia cama ok?" Hugo le preguntó en voz baja.

"Ok papi." Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, abrazándolo suavemente. "Yo voy a arreglar la habitación de Harry" Ella sonrió, dejándolos para ir al dormitorio.

"Hugo, ella está tratando de mostrar al niño la única cosa que nunca recibió en su vida. " Rose puso la mano en la cadera, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su marido.

"Lo sé, pero ella es un bebé Rose." Hugo susurró, viendo una imagen de Hermione que tenía en su billetera.

"No, ella no lo es, tenemos que confiar en su juicio, no es como que están teniendo relaciones sexuales, los visite anoche mucho, ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho y él estaba sonriendo Hugo, Harry estaba sonriendo, incluso después de esa horrible golpe que su tío le dio y es porque tenía Hermione a su lado ". Ella susurró, acariciando su mejilla. "Confía en ella Hugo ella siempre tenía una cabeza de sentido."

"Confío en ella, es él en el que yo no confío, él tiene dieciséis años y no tiene una noción sobre las emociones, creo." Él suspiró, mirando a su esposa. "Ok, una semana,y pienso que no se puede confiar en que pueda dormir en su propio cuarto."


	5. Chapter 5

Una disculpa por el retraso en subir el capitulo, pero como los subo desde mi trabajo y obviamente no me pagan por intentar traducir escritos, no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero aquí está el capitulo, si me es posible en un rato mas subiré el capitulo siguiente

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, yo no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, estos pertenecen a la WB y JKR, en segundo lugar como dije antes, esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, solo recibí la autorización de PokePotterfan93 para traducirla lo mejor posible ya que no se inglés, así que de antemano me disculpo por si encuentran alguna incoherencia

Gracias a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo mi humilde intento de traducción, espero al menos se pueda leer de forma coherente.

Capítulo cinco: Seguridad y Familiarización con los Granger

Harry, Remus y Tonks habían regresado a la mansión después de hacer compras sosteniendo un montón de bolsas y para sorpresa de Harry, tres hombres estaban de pie en la cocina riendo con Ojo-Loco, el primer hombre era el más joven, alrededor de unos veinticinco años y parecía el más relajado , tenia brillante pelo rubio y ojos color avellana y estaba sonriendo a una broma hecha por Ojo Loco, el segundo hombre era el más áspero buscando, él parecía estar en sus treinta y tantos años y parecía el más peligroso sosteniendo su varita y no reía solo tenia un asomo de sonrisa y el tercer hombre parecía más relajado, que era al parecer, el mayor de los tres, se encontraba en finales de los cincuenta y

reía ruidosamente bebiendo lo que parecía whisky de fuego.

"Harry, ven aquí!" Ojoloco dijo trayéndolo hacia ellos "Quiero que conozcas a su nuevo equipo de seguridad", dijo al presentar al primer hombre. "Alexander Savage, el mejor maldito recluta que he tenido, además de Tonks." Savage estrechó la mano de Harry. "El que está con su varita lista es Steven Proudfoot es mi primera protegido en los Aurores." Proudfoot asintió a Harry. "Y por último pero no menos importante mi más viejo amigo Jack Williamson." Williamson estrechó la mano de Harry con fuerza.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos." Harry dijo mirándolos. "¿No son Aurores en servicio?"

"No, estamos retiramos ahora para ayudarlo a usted señor Potter." Savage dijo mirándolo. "Ojoloco dijo que era una mejor oportunidad de trabajo y mi esposa quería que yo estuviese más seguro en mi trabajo."

"Por favor, llámame Harry." Harry dijo sentándose. "Es un honor tener a un viejo amigo de Ojoloco y a sus mejores discípulos como mi equipo." Sonrió mirando hacia ellos. "Como dije a Ojoloco, podrán recibir doble paga, tiempo libre en fines de semana y días festivos. También beneficios de salud y un fondo de pensiones establecido."

"Sólo recuerda, estamos aquí para proteger no para jugar. " Proudfoot dijo bruscamente. "Así que no estoy aquí para que me lleves a la zona de juegos."

"Deja en paz al chico Steven" Williamson dijo hablando suavemente. "Ahora Harry, voy a ser tu guardaespaldas personal cuando no estés en la escuela, Steven va a estar a cargo de los coches y el transporte y el joven Savage va a ser tu guardaespaldas en Hogwarts."

"Entiendo, ¿es seguro para mí para ir tener una cita en el mundo muggle con Hermione?" Harry preguntó mirándolos.

"Ah¡ el amor joven" Salvaje sonrió. "Creo que eso sería bueno, yo puedo llevar a mi esposa por lo que parecerá como una cita doble." Sonrió mirando a Harry.

"Mm, señor dijiste que Proudfoot estaría a cargo de los coches, y yo no tengo ningún coche ..." Harry dijo mirando a Williamson.

"Estamos recibiendo uno Harry, vamos a necesitarlos para poder pasear un poco por el mundo muggle." Remus sonrió. "Con tu permiso, por supuesto." Sonrió.

"Por supuesto Tío Remus." Harry sonrió mirándolo. "Algo de lujo y funcional." Sonrió. "Jaguar o Mercedes." Dijo mirando una revista de autos.

"Ir con el Jaguar Harry, rápido preciso y una belleza de conducir." Savage sonrió. "Yo tengo uno."

"Está decidido entonces."

Harry dijo que iba a su habitación donde estaba Hermione estaba durmiendo la siesta, él suavemente desempacó las bolsas con cuidado para no despertarla.

"Harry Hey." Hermione dijo abriendo los ojos. "Que fue toda esa risa?"

"Hola Nena, era el nuevo equipo de seguridad." Él se rió al mirarla. "Nosotros vamos a salir esta noche, en una primera cita apropiada." Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Suena divertido, a donde vamos?" Ella preguntó mirando a su traje sonriendo.

"Una película, cena y baile te parece divertido?" Preguntó mirando algunos trajes casuales que compró.

"Definitivamente, pero apenas tengo tiempo para buscar algo de ropa." Dijo mirando a través de su ropa.

"Tengo algo para que uses." Él sonrió y le entregó un paquete que contenía un hermoso vestido verde que complementaba sus curvas.

"Oh Harry es hermoso!" Ella dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. "Nos iremos tan pronto como me cambie" Dijo besando su mejilla y caminando hacia el baño.

"Estoy listo, así que voy a hablar con Savage, que es nuestra protección por lo que es una cita doble con él y su esposa." Dijo casi gritándole.

"Ok, eso suena encantador." Ella gritó de nuevo entrar en la ducha.

Harry fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca donde el señor y la señora Granger estaban estudiando mirando los libros, la señora Granger se parecía mucho a Hermione, ella tenía el mismo pelo espeso y estaba mirando un libro de lectura profundamente y su padre parecía un poco aburrido leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch y parecía confundido. "Este juego no tiene sentido." Dijo mirando las reglas.

"En realidad es bastante simple señor." -Dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el "Yo juego por el equipo de mi casa."

"¿Qué posición, Cazador, Guardián, Bateador o Buscador?" El Sr. Granger preguntó mirando las posiciones en el libro.

"Buscador, el más joven en un siglo." Harry dijo sonriendo ante los hechos. "Yo se lo puedo explicar a usted un poco si quiere señor."

"Me gustaría, Harry." Sonrió mirando a Harry.

"Es simple en realidad, hay tres cazadores, que persiguen la Quaffle por el campo tratando de anotar a través de un aro, los tres aros en cada lado están protegidos por un guardián, dos golpeadores en cada equipo envían las Bludgers a los cazadores tratando de perjudicarlos y los buscadores intentan encontrar la snitch dorada, vale ciento cincuenta puntos y termina el juego. " Explicó mirando al padre de Hermione.

"Ah veo así, ¿cuántos puntos obtiene un cazador al anotar?" Preguntó interesado.

"Diez, es por eso por lo general se trata de una habilidad y conocimiento ", dijo sentado. "He estado jugando desde que tenía once años y he tenido un par de lesiones."

"Interesante, suena difícil." La señora Granger dijo entrando en la conversación. "¿Qué lesiones sufriste?"

"Perdí los huesos de mi brazo cuando tenía doce años, caí trescientos pies cuando tenía trece años y el año pasado volé contra un dragón en un torneo en el que me metieron ilegalmente ." Dijo mirando a la señora Granger.

"¡Jesucristo!" Dijo el Sr. dijo mirando a Harry. "Si que tienes coraje chico."

"Claro que si Harry, y yo diría que no lo conseguiste precisamente de tus tíos".

"No señora, sobre todo tengo golpes." Harry dijo tan casualmente como si hablara sobre el clima tiempo.

"Este pobre chico necesita mucho amor." Ella pensó mirándolo. "Por lo menos tienes a Remus ahora." dijo ella sonriendo.

"Sí, él es último amigo de estar de mi padre ... el ultimo verdadero amigo. " Dijo mirando hacia abajo pensando en Pettigrew.

"Verdadero amigo, ¿puedo preguntarte a qué te refieres?" Ella preguntó mirando a la expresión de Harry.

"Si se lo digo, entonces es importante que usted sepa que no estoy en busca de venganza." Dijo mirándolos. "Cuando yo era un bebé hubo profecía que decía que yo derrotaría al mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos, Voldemort, quien buscaba a mis padres y los mató y trató de matarme, pero fracasó a causa del sacrificio de amor de mi madre, quien le dijo su ubicación fue un supuesto amigo de mi padre Peter Pettigrew ... una rata de hombre ... mis padres había previsto inicialmente que fuera su amigo Sirius el Guardián de la ubicación, pero cambió a Peter dado que él era la opción menos obvia ... lo cual se convirtió en su desafortunada caída ... pusieron su confianza en el hombre equivocado ". Explicó a punto de llorar.

"Oh, Dios mío, pobre bebé, has tenido una vida terrible." La señora Granger dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. "Has pasado por tanto y sin embargo parece que tienes el control de tus emociones."

"Realmente nunca llegué a dejarlos salir ..." Harry dijo mirándolos, LA Sra. Granger lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. "Quiero salir esta noche con Hermione, con su permiso, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto que tienes nuestro permiso." El Sr. Granger dijo mirándolo. "Ella tiene que tener diversión, ella es siempre tan seria acerca de las cosas, tratar de ayudarla a relajarse un poco."

"Va a ser una doble cita con mi nuevo guardaespaldas y su esposa así que está en buenas manos, señor." Él dijo sonriéndoles.

"Eso no es divertido!" La señora Granger sonrió mirándolo. "Hay que salir y divertirse, como Hugo y lo hicimos a tu edad." Ella dijo tomando la mano de su marido.

"No tengo la reputación de mi familia para defender señora."( No entendí muy bien la expresión) Harry dijo mirándolos. "Además, Voldemort me quiere muerto, es bueno tener a alguien capacitado alrededor."

"Harry, todo se trata de divertirse." El Sr. Granger dijo mirándolo. "No debería estar alentándolos, pero, tu y 'Mione han pasado a través de una gran prueba, te recomiendo que pruebes con algún viejo divertido rebelde adolescente pasado de de moda."

"Divertido rebelde adolescente ..." repitió Harry confundido. "Señor, yo no sé qué es eso."

"Pregúntale a Remus, o a mi mismo ... significa hacer algo que podría conseguir meterte en problemas." Sonrió mirando a su esposa. "Como nadar desnudo en la piscina de tus padres"

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba en la declaración y se aclaró la garganta. "E-Eso suena interesante ..." tartamudeó mirándolos. "Creo que tal vez un paseo a pie en la playa a la luz de la luna." Dijo pensando en algo.

"Romántico, pero no muy rebelde." La señora Granger dijo mirando a Harry. "Harry, tal vez una bonita casa tranquila, una bebida, nadar desnudos ..."

"P-¿Por qué es exactamente que quieren ayudarme a ver a Hermione desnuda?" Preguntó mirándolos incómodo.

"Por que tienes que?, quince años?" El Sr. Granger preguntó mirando como Harry asentía con la cabeza. "Muchacho, cuando yo tenía tu edad todo lo que quería era ver mujeres desnudas!"

"Yo no soy así, señor, nunca he... Nunca he pensado en ella de esa manera ..." Harry dijo mirando avergonzado.

El Sr. Granger miró a su esposa, quien salió de la biblioteca sonriente. "¿Qué sabe usted de eso Harry?" Preguntó mirando al joven.

"Saber acerca de qué señor?" Harry preguntó muy confundido

"Sexo, sus hormonas, o la forma en que te sientes?" Preguntó Harry sentado abajo.

"No mucho... nada realmente ..." Admitió Harry mirándose avergonzado.

"Ok Harry, yo no voy a entrometerme en tu vida familiar, pero por la forma en que su tío te ha tratado Supongo que nunca te habló de ello." Dijo mirando a Harry, quien se veía incomodo.

"Él lo hizo, dijo, que por el bien del mundo civilizado, los magos no deberían reproducirse." Harry suspiró mirando hacia abajo en el suelo. "Que cualquier niño que tuviera sería una abominación a la sociedad, y que nadie debería ser loco como yo ... eso es lo que me dijo, señor."

"No puedo creer que alguien pueda odiar a alguien tan amable." Dijo mirando a Harry. "Sólo te digo esto porque me agradas Harry ... ¿te gusta mi hija?"

"Sí, señor, me encanta Hermione, ella es la única persona que estuvo a mi lado." Harry dijo mirando al hombre frente a él.

"Bueno, conocí a su madre cuando tenía tu edad Harry, éramos adolescentes en el amor y, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, él pensaba que yo era demasiado joven para el amor o una relación, cuando

te vi ti y a 'Mione ayer , tenía miedo ... "Admitió sonriendo suavemente. "Tenía miedo de que fueras sólo otro adolescente cachondo que quería una muesca en el poste de su cama, ahora veo que eres Harry, eres el joven perfecto que cualquier padre querría para su hija, pero Harry, es necesario tener diversión muchacho, yo no estoy diciendo que saltes en la cama con mi hija, estoy diciendo que debería vivir una vida mas arriesgada y normal ".

"Gracias, señor, me alegro de que por lo menos apruebe mi relación con Hermione." Harry dijo mirando al hombre. "La cena, baile y un baño nocturno en la piscina." Él sonrió mirándolo.

"No hay guardaespaldas Harry, sólo tú y ella y un poco de bebida." declaró el Sr. Granger.

"No hay guardaespaldas... gracias señor." Harry dijo estrechándole la mano.

"Por que Harry?" Preguntó mirándolo.

"Por mostrarme de donde recibe su bondad Hermione." Harry sonrió.

"Eres un buen chico Harry, no dudes en llamarme Hugo." Dijo sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis: Aclaración y la primera cita.

Harry salió de la biblioteca pensando acerca de todo lo que el señor Granger había dicho acerca de la rebeldía adolescente y divertirse, entonces su mente se volvió a lo que dijeron sobre nadar sin ropa y su corazón latía, sabía que quería tratar de ser un adolescente normal, pero también quería seguir siendo un caballero por la reputación de su familia y defender el nombre de Potter lo mejor que pudiera. Entonces se acordó de la única persona que podía pedir consejo y que le daría la mejor respuesta posible: James.

"Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -Preguntó Harry mirando el retrato de sus padres.

"Por supuesto hijo, puedes preguntarnos cualquier cosa." El retrato de James, dijo mirando a su hijo.

"¿Siempre seguías las reglas de etiqueta de la familia?" -Preguntó Harry mirando el retrato.

"No hijo, yo solía romperlas mucho para divertirme ... ¿por qué lo preguntas?" le preguntó James.

"Sólo ... quiero defender la reputación de la familia, pero yo quiero llevar a mi novia a una cita." Dijo sentándose delante del retrato.

"Esa chica es tu novia?, ella es muy bonita." dijo el retrato de Lily mirándolo. "Harry, no creo que haya que ser un Potter todo el tiempo, sí que es peligroso, pero es necesario tener un poco de diversión, salir

y hacer algo, solo lleva tu capa para estar seguros. "

"Bien ..." Dijo mirándolos. "Ya no tengo la protección que tu sacrificio me dio mamá ..."

"Protección?, Harry nunca puse ninguna..." Ella dijo preocupada.

"Dumbledore dijo que habías establecido un hechizo de protección de sangre." Harry dijo mirando el retrato. "Él me mintió ..."

"Por supuesto que sí!" Dijo el retrato de James. "Harry, hemos perdido la confianza en Albus antes de que nacieras."

"En verdad?" Le preguntó al retrato de su padre.

"Por supuesto que sí, era un tonto arrogante, y luego ... vino Grindelwald." El retrato de James dijo en voz baja.

"El mago que derrotó en el 45?" Él preguntó recordando el duelo en una tarjeta de rana de chocolate.

"Sí, sólo que ... es parte del plan Harry, pregunta a Moody acerca de ello después de su cita hijo, y diviértete." El retrato de James sonrió mirando a su hijo.

"Ok papá, lo haré." Sonrió al entrar en la cocina pensando en una nueva idea, la cena con los Savage's y un baño y la bebida sólo con Hermione. "Savage, vete a casa y prepárate amigo, salimos cuando las señoritas están listas, y me limpie un poco." Sonrió como fué a casa vía Flu a prepararse.

"Harry, ¿Estarás siendo todo un Casanova esta noche ?" Tonks preguntó sonriéndole.

"De hecho lo haŕe Nymphadora". Él sonrió burlándose de ella.

"Cuidado Harry, mejores hombres han sido hechizado por eso." Ella rió suavemente ante él. "Llámame Tonks o Dora, prefiero Tonks sin embargo."

"Sólo bromeo Tonks, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Preguntó en voz baja mirandola.

"Por supuesto que puedes Harry." Ella sonrió.

"¿Qué pasaría si yo saliera sin Savage?" Preguntó mirando un poco asustado.

"Ojoloco te iba a matar, Remus estaría muy enojado, y me gustaría ser la persona que ayudó a que se diviertan". Le guiñó un ojo. "¿Donde quieres estar con ella?"

"Quiero ir a nadar y tomar unas copas o algo así, tu sabes, divertirnos." Sonrió pensando en un agradable baño.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de vino?" Ella preguntó mirándolo.

"¿Puedes? Sería una gran ayuda." Dijo mirándola, ella sabía la idea que quería. "Tonks, ¿cómo puedo hablar adecuadamente con una chica?"

"Oh, eres tan lindo cuando te ves nervioso Harry, sólo sé tú mismo Cariño y te prometo que te amara." Ella sonrió dejándolo y volviendo diez minutos más tarde con la cerveza y el vino. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Podrías distraer a Tío Remus, los padres de Hermione y el equipo de seguridad por un tiempo, ir a un bar o algo así por favor?" Él le preguntó en voz baja.

"Ah, se van a dar un baño de medianoche en la piscina?" Ella le preguntó burlándose de él por diversión cambiando su apariencia, tomando la de Hermione. "Nadar con mi Harry." Ella bromeó.

"Vete a la mierda." Se rió al mirarla. "Sólo quiero intentar una cita adecuada ... mi última cita con una chica fue un choque de trenes."

"Entiendo Harry, tengo que decir chico, que en realidad estás creciendo y me alegro de poder ayudarte." Ella dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Ella es una chica con suerte."

Harry sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, le gustaba tener a alguien cerca de su edad y que era amable con él. "Tonks, gracias ... eres una buena persona y no estoy acostumbrado a la gente que es amable conmigo, así que gracias ... tu realmente me ayudas." Tonks no podía creer que acababa de decir algo tan dulce para ella desde que estaba en el plan original.

"Gracias Harry, ahora escucho a Hermione que viene, así que es mejor deja de abrazarme o ella estará celosa." Ella se rió mirando como el vio a Hermione quien entró con el vestido que Harry le había comprado. "Vaya en verdad te ves increíble Hermione." Ella sonrió girando alrededor de Harry.

"Tu también te vez muy bien." Hermione sonrió acercándose a él y besando su mejilla. "Gracias por el vestido."

"No hay problema, te queda muy bien." Sonrió mirando a su cuerpo sintiendo su respiración lenta, mientras miraba en sus ojos el hermoso silencio de amor de los dos adolescentes el cual, finalmente fue roto por Savage quien había regresado y se puso a mirarlos.

"Lo tenemos todo listo, y mi mujer está esperando por nosotros, así que debemos darnos prisa." Savage sonrió mientras llamaba vía Flu a su casa donde su esposa estaba esperando, ella era un poco más joven y tenía el pelo rubio y los más asombrosos ojos violetas que Harry había visto en su vida, ella estaba a a la altura de Tonks y sonrió suavemente mirando a Harry, Hermione y su marido.

"Hola cariño." Ella sonrió besando la mejilla de Savage.

"Roxanne, este es Harry." Alexander dijo presentando a Harry, a quien abrazó suavemente. "Y esta es su novia Hermione." Dijo mientras daba a Hermione una pequeño abrazo también.

"Es un placer conocerte Harry, Hermione también, es bueno saber que Alexander no va a estar en una misión peligrosa y que estará cuidándolos." Ella sonrió con mirarlos. "Alexander hizo reservaciones para el mejor restaurante italiano en que he estado! "

"Suena genial, nunca he probado la comida italiana antes." Harry sonrió, y todos se metieron en el coche de Savage y fueron al restaurante que estaba a cargo de los magos; elfos domésticos corrían a las mesan con los alimentos y las personas que Harry sospechaba Harry eran Aurores fueron saludando a Alexander y otros que parecían estar allí por la comida y atmósfera, así como por los postres que parecían fluir sin fin, ya que todos pidieron comenzaron a charlar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que se conocieron?" Roxanne preguntó a Harry y Hermione.

"Bueno, éramos amigos desde que teníamos once," Hermione dijo mirándola. "Y hace unos días nos enteramos de que nuestros supuestos amigos estaban tratando de hechizarnos con pociones de amor en nuestras bebidas así que empezamos a estar más cerca y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra."

"Suena dulce" Roxanne se rió suavemente al mirarlos. "Alex y yo nos conocimos a través del trabajo, yo soy la secretaria del jefe de Aurores y él solía traerme café y dulces y empezamos a salir hace cuatro años."

"Eso suena como un sueño." Hermione sonrió mirando a la pareja mayor. "Así que cuando se casaron?"

"El año pasado". Alexander sonrió tomando la mano de Roxanne. "Por lo tanto, nunca has probado la comida italiana Harry?"

"No, por lo general cocino y fue siempre comida Tradicional Inglesa o algunas cosas de Alemania si la hermana del marido de mi tía estaba de visita." Harry dijo bebiendo un poco de vino blanco.

"Tú cocinaste para tu familia?" Roxanne preguntó horrorizada.

"Sí, desde la edad de tres años, pero vamos a tener una buena noche." Sonrió mirándola. "Creo que es tiempo que tengamos algo realmente divertido como una conversación, como lo mal que fue Alexander como Auror en un principio?"

"Terrible!" Ella se echó a reír. "Él maldijo su pelo de una vez!"

"Yo no estaba tan mal. " Alexander rió. "Fue sólo mi flequillo."

"No te volvió a crecer por cuatro meses!" Ella se rió más fuerte cuando llegó la comida. "Confía en mí Harry, te encantará la lasaña!"

Harry sonrió y comenzó a comer, de inmediato amó el sabor. "Wow, es increíble!" Sonrió saboreando el bocado.

Roxanne y Hermione comenzaron a reírse disfrutando de la compañía con que se encontraban, Harry nunca sintió que podía relajarse y bromear con nadie y ahora descubrió que le gustaba la posibilidad de ser él mismo mientras seguían comiendo y bebiendo y riéndose de chistes y cuentos cuando terminaron el postre. "Esto es divertido, hay que hacer de esto una cosa semanal." Harry dijo riéndose de la historia de Alexander, cuando falló en su capacitación de sigilo.

"Claro que deberíamos." Roxanne sonrió mirándolo. "No muy a menudo me encuentro riendo con dos adolescentes."

"Ya es oficial, entonces." Hermione sonrió.

"Así que, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?" Harry sugirió al ver que era sólo 19:00.

"Claro, hay algunos viejos cines clásicos en el camino, que está mostrando algunas viejas películas de terror." Roxanne dijo mirándolos. "Es muy bueno para las parejas para estar cerca."

"Suena divertido!" Hermione sonrió frotando el brazo de Harry.

Harry sonrió, una vez que pagaron se dirigieron al cine donde todos compraron sus boletos y palomitas de maíz para disfrutar la película, Harry nunca había oído hablar de ella, pero era una vieja película interesante sobre un hombre lobo, y no podía dejar de pensar en Remus, cuando la película dio comienzo, Hermione se escondió en su pecho y Roxanne le guiñó un ojo y articuló 'abrázala', sonrió y la abrazó mientras miraba a la pantalla en la que el hombre lobo acaba de comer el corazón de alguien, ella se escondió cerca de su pecho mientras la sostenía más cerca se veía reflejada en sus ojos y lo besó suavemente, a partir de ahí, ambos ignoraron la película y en su lugar comenzaron a centrarse en los labios del otro, hasta que la película terminó y Alexander y Roxanne sonrieron al mirarlos y suavemente les dio un codazo.

"Es la película otra vez?" Harry preguntó mirando.

"Sí lo es, y es que ustedes pasaron los últimos veinte minutos besándose." Roxanne dijo sonriendo suavemente a ellos. "Vamos, vamos a llegar a casa y relajarnos."

"Eso suena bien para nosotros." Harry dijo cuando llegaron a Potter Manor. "Nos vemos mañana Alexander." Dijo sacudiendo la mano. "Fue un placer conocerte Roxanne". Él dijo besándola en la mejilla.

Ellos entraron y vieron la casa vacía. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

Hermione preguntó mirando a su alrededor viendo a Harry mirar una nota sonriente. "¿Qué dice?" Ella preguntó mientras se la daba.

Harry:

Me debes una Cariño

Tonks/

"Le debes una?" Hermione le preguntó riéndose de la nota. "¿Cuál es tu plan de Sr. Potter?" Ella preguntó mirándolo.

"Mi plan, es un agradable baño en la piscina y tomar unas copas con una chica hermosa". Dijo que cuando se dirigían a la piscina con una botella de vino y dos copas.

"No tengo traje de baño Harry." Dijo mirándolo.

"Yo tampoco" Él sonrió ruborizándose un poco. "Sólo voy a seguir algunos consejos que alguien me dio."

"Es un plan inteligente señor Potter." Ella sonrió quitando su vestido y comenzando a nadar en ropa interior.

"Es el momento". Sonrió nadando en calzoncillos colocándose en las parte poco profunda con una copa de vino cada uno.

"Ah veo, el plan de nadar desnudos en una piscina, has estado hablando con mi padre por lo que veo." Ella dijo riendo. "Mi madre me habló de esa historia hace mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, él ofreció un consejo, divertirnos sin los guardaespaldas, pero decidí que no era muy inteligente, así que le pedí a Tonks llevará a todos a un bar para que pudiéramos tener un tiempo a solas. " Sonrió al nadar más cerca de ella. "Pensé que estaría bien actuando como un quinceañero normal por un par de horas."

"Por supuesto, es un buen cambio." Ella dijo besándolo suavemente y sosteniéndolo cerca. "Tal vez tenemos que seguir el ejemplo."

"Tal vez lo que hagamos." Sonrió retirando sus boxers y colocándolos en la orilla de la piscina. "Tu turno 'Mione."

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó quitando su ropa interior y sujetador colocándolos junto a sus boxeadores. "Bueno señor Potter, vamos a nadar." Ella dijo nadando a su alrededor.

Hugo y Rose llegaron casa horas después mirando a su alrededor viendo botellas de vino vacías y al ver la piscina una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hugo. "Él tomó mi consejo." Dijo en voz baja mirando a su esposa, acercándose y viendo que Harry y Hermione estaban en pijama sosteniéndose uno al otro sonriendo dormidos, Hermione acarició el pecho de Harry y él tenía sus brazos envolviéndola y sonriendo profundamente en el sueño y en ese momento Hugo y Rose sabían su hija

estaba en buenas manos con Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete: El Plan de Dumbledore y el pasado de Moody

Harry y Hermione se habían despertado con enormes resacas y mirándose el uno al otro sonriendo mientras se levantaban y se vestían , las palabras retratos de James se hicieron eco, el plan de Dumbledore, ¿qué era? ¿Qué ha planeado? Y como como los afectaba a ellos? Estas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. "Hermione, creo que tenemos que conocer el plan que Dumbledore tenía, el retrato de mi padre dijo que Moody lo sabía." Dijo poniéndose un traje casual y colocándose una cadena de oro.

"Bueno, vamos a preguntarle, y no habrá mas natación nocturna, mi cabeza va a estallar!" Hermione dijo moviendo la cabeza suavemente y gimiendo.

"De acuerdo". Él se echó a reír con la cabeza. "Ok, no beber tanto como lo hicimos anoche, teníamos demasiado vino y demasiada cerveza. "

"Fue divertido." Ella sonrió besando su mejilla. "Te veías tan nervioso al principio."

"Bueno, sí, nunca había nadado desnudo antes." Se sonrojó sonriendo. "Preguntaremos a Moody después del desayuno sobre el plan, me muero de hambre! "

"Yo también" Ella dijo mientras caminaban, Tonks y Rose sonrieron y comenzaron a golpear ollas logrando que Hermione y Harry gimieran. "Mamá, Tonks, no mas por favor!" Dijo sentándose sosteniendo su cabeza mientras ella y Harry comenzaban a desayunar, aligerando un poco la resaca.

"Tonks donde está Ojoloco, necesito hablar con él." dijo Harry sorbiendo jugo de calabaza.

"Está en la biblioteca con Hugo, Remus, Alexander, Steven y Jack." Tonks dijo con su pelo de un bonito rubio brillante y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por qué Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Necesito saber cuál era el plan." Dijo en voz baja con cuidado ya que sabía que Tonks había estado involucrada.

"Oh ... yo te puedo decir algo sobre él ..." dijo en voz baja con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad

"Tú sabías todo?" Hermione preguntó airadamente.

"No todo!" Dijo tratando de hablar. "Sé que parte de ello Involucra que Voldemort lo mate, y luego el matar a Voldemort para quedar como el héroe."

"Por supuesto ... la profecia de que "uno de los dos deberá morir" ... estaba orquestando mi muerte" Harry dijo mirando a Tonks. "¿Qué más sabes?"

"Yo no lo sabía en ese momento ... la muerte de Sirius fue planeada ..." dijo Tonks con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Lo siento Cariño ..." Ella dejó que Harry se acercará a ella y la abrazara llorando también, era la primera vez desde su muerte, que Harry podía llorar por el fallecimiento de Sirius y él sabía que Tonks realmente lo sentia viendo como el pelo perdía su brillo rubio y volvía de un castaño claro, que Harry podía adivinar era su verdadero color de pelo. "Cariño t-tú no estás enojado?" Pidió abrazándolo y meciéndolo tratando de calmarlos a ambos

"No, de verdad sé que lo sientes y que no sabías sobre el plan." Él dijo secándose los ojos y sonriendo suavemente hacia ella. "No podría estar enojado contigo, porque has sido más que amable y sincera conmigo." Dijo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo cariñoso mostrando que confiaba en ella.

"Realmente eres un buen chico y yo siento de verdad haber estado del lado de Dumbledore al principio." Dijo besando la cabeza sonriéndole. "Ve a hablar con Ojoloco Cariño porque por mucho que quiero ayudar, el debe de decirte todo." Ella le dio otro pequeño beso en la cabeza y él y Hermione salieron de la cocina para que ella pudiera llorar sin que ellos la vieran. "Me refería a ellos Rose, me arrepiento de ayudar a Dumbledore ..."

"Sé que lo haces Dora". Rose dijo dándole un abrazo tranquilizador. "Eres una buena persona realmente crias que sus ideales eran ciertos querida."

Harry y Hermione caminaron lentamente a la biblioteca ya que Hermione vio el aspecto de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, Dumbledore había planeado la muerte de Sirius, probablemente sólo para empujar a Harry a luchar con nada que perder, entonces pensó en lo que mencionó acerca de Ginny, Dumbledore dijo que ella se casaría cuando Harry tuviese dieciocho años, lo que significaba que las pociones de amor iba a ser una constante de la cual deberían cuidarse, pronto pensó en lo bien que ella y Harry se la habían pasado en la cita, él se divirtió y se abrió con ella aun cuando era pronto para un cambio real. Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca y vieron al equipo de seguridad y Hugo riéndose de chistes y cuentos.

"Oye nena, ¿cómo está tu cabeza?" Hugo preguntó sonriendo a Hermione.

"Está bien papá." Ella se echó a reír al caminar hacia él. "Harry está aquí para hablar con Moody."

"¿Qué necesitas Harry?" Ojoloco preguntó mirándolo.

"El plan, lo que había en el, la forma en que se suponía que iba a suceder y cómo podemos destruir todo?" -Preguntó Harry, sentado detrás del escritorio de su abuelo en la vieja silla. "No dejar ningún detalle sin mencionar, también con el debido respeto a mi equipo, pero yo sólo quiero que Ojoloco, Hermione, Tonks, Hugo y su esposa y Remus estén aquí." Dijo que a medida que asintieron. "Esperen ... estos hombres están arriesgando sus vidas por mí, sólo juren no revelar los detalles de lo que escuchen hoy aquí" Dijo, por lo que todos juraron sobre su magia y llamaron a los demás para estar todos juntos. "Hugo, Señora Granger, ya que su hija es parte de mi vida, quiero que todos sepan en qué consistía este plan." Él dijo sonriéndoles. "Ahora Ojoloco ... puedes empezar ahora."

"Muy bien Potter," Ojoloco respiró hondo temiendo la reacción que tendría al saber el plan. "Todo comenzó en el año 1945 ... Dumbledore y su amante Gellert Grindelwald planearon la invasión de Europa, por desgracia, un dictador muggle tenía la misma idea en el mundo Muggle por lo que hicieron un plan ... que habían esperar, ellos fingieron un duelo que resultó en que Dumbledore sería llamado un salvador, Grindelwald estaba escondido, dijeron que él estaba encerrado en su propia prisión, pero en realidad pusieron un encanto de glamour en un viejo campesino para que lo sustituya ". Dijo dando vueltas por la habitación mirando las caras de todos.

"Con el tiempo Grindelwald se trasladó a Inglaterra, bajo una nueva identidad, el nombre era un misterio hasta el año pasado ... él había matado y tomado la identidad de Elphias Doge, íntimo amigo de Dumbledore, entonces su plan comenzó cuando conoció a un estudiante llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle en busca de venganza ... Dumbledore lo ayudó a matar a su padre y utilizó el asesinato para lanzar un Imperius sobre el niño y controlarlo, él lo hizo dividir su alma, poniendo parte de esta en un anillo, por lo que es un Horrocrux ... un pedazo de au alma vivía en el anillo ". Ojoloco dijo sentándose. "Es un proceso de maldad pura y comenzó el reinado de que Voldemort ... Grindelwald diseñado maneras especiales de relajarse y esperar a que su parte en el plan inminente."

"Dumbledore controla a Voldemort?" -Preguntó Harry tratando de mantener la compostura y no romperse.

"Sí ... le colocaron varios hechizos poderosos que controlan y pociones ... encerrado en su propia mente Dumbledore creó una doble personalidad en Voldemort ... una marioneta tan fuerte que sólo él podía derrotarlo, entonces él le hizo hacer varios Horcruxes y luego se estableció el plan en movimiento cuando los años 60 se acercaron, Dumbledore acababa de establecer la Orden del Fénix, y había comenzado a reclutar personas de bajo nivel, siendo yo uno de los primeros miembros de la "sombra" ... nos mandaron a hacer frente a ciertas personas ... nos dijeron que eran Mortífagos ..." Vaciló y tomó un trago de su petaca. "Yo era un hombre joven, acaba de casarme ... un niño, yo estaba

feliz ...", dijo con la voz quebrada, todo el mundo menos los Granger quedaron sorprendidos por esta noticia.

"Dumbledore ... quería que todos sus hombres se enfocaran ... Me fui a casa un día y encontré que la puerta estaba... mi amada, estaba muerta ... mi h-hija estaba sola en la casa ... apenas con vida ... me

decidí a ponerla con familia amorosa hasta que pudiese ayudar a ganar la guerra contra el enemigo, sin saber que era Dumbledore ... ella murió años más tarde. " Dijo con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo bueno. "No la vi en mucho tiempo ... , a su muerte fue cuando me enojé verdaderamente y me dediqué a centrarme en mis objetivos y lo hice ... me convertí en un asesino sin piedad, a la caza de cualquiera en mi camino. " Dijo mientras bebía más. "Entonces la profecía llegó vino ... que afirmaba que se podía matar a Voldemort, así que Dumbledore manipuló toda la profecía para conseguir lo que necesitaba ... los fondos."

"¿Qué fondos?" Harry preguntó mirándolo ya que se convirtió en una realización.

" había familias como los Longbottom y los Potter que contribuian, pero a medida que se desarrollaba su plan de irse, las dos familias prominentes y poderosas, Dumbledore sabía que tenían niños ese momento lo suficientemente cerca de la misma, por lo que decidió entonces que fuera el hijo de los Potter del que hablara la profecía ... les dio a sus padres la falsa esperanza un tiempo ... les permitió creen que vivirían, entonces ... Halloween llegó ... y Lily murió ... "Él dijo bebiendo nuevamente y mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Quieres decir que mi padre ¿no?" -Preguntó Harry preocupado por que sólo su madre fue mencionado por Ojoloco, él todavía estába vivo? Si es así ¿dónde estaba? "¿Qué quieres decir Ojoloco ...?"

"James estaba fuera ... con Pettigrew ... nadie vio su cuerpo y todos asumieron ... así que Dumbledore ayudó a Pettigrew a escapar y luego envió un miembro de los miembros de la sombra tras de James ... él me envió ..." Dijo mirando a Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody sintió el dolor de lo que él habia hecho, él había matado sin piedad a James. "Lo perseguí por que me habían dicho que se fue al lado oscuro... me llevó una semana y cuando me encontré con él, nos batimos en duelo ... Lo siento Harry ... yo mate a tu padre y yo nunca podré hacer nada para devolvertelo... "

El corazón de Harry se hundió, James había vivido otra semana y Ojoloco le había matado, quería gritar, gritar y matarlo a él, pero sintió el dolor del Auror canoso, lo sintió tanto que Hermione se sentó en su regazo y suavemente comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarlo. "Ojoloco ... Te perdono ... yo estoy verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que le pasó a tu esposa e hija, los dos somos peones en su juego y no podemos dejar que se nos divida ahora estamos empezando a unirse en su contra. " Harry dijo mirándolo. "Por favor, continúa cuando estés listo."

"Gracias Harry ..." Ojoloco dijo suavemente. "Aquí es donde tu entras, en lugar de conquistar como había planeado, Dumbledore te haría ver como un héroe, por lo que hizo que Voldemort hiciera otro Horrocrux ... tu." Dijo mirando a Harry, quien ahora estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

"Yo ya vuelvo ..." Harry dijo, todo el mundo sabía que estaba probablemente enfermo, cuando llegó al baño vacío todo el contenido de su estomago, el alma de Voldemort vivía en Harry, de una manera pequeña, tenía energía de la vida de ese moustro dentro de él y lo odiaba, a los diez minutos regresó y Harry se sorprendió cuando Lupin le entregó un whisky de fuego que él bebió, ignorando la sensación de ardor y agradeciendo a Lupin quien le dio una extraña sonrisa mientras él se sentaba de nuevo. "Yo-yo soy un Horrocrux?"

"Sí, el final del plan seria el final de tu vida, estabas siendo preparado para que cuando llegará la hora te batieras en duelo con Voldemort pensando que podrías ganar, Dumbledore te ayudaría a destruir todos los Horrocruxes, excepto uno ... tu, tu morirías en el duelo, y luego Dumbledore lo mataría a él en duelo y terminaría con él, cuando lo hiciera, estaría considerado como el salvador del mundo mágico y el mártir de todo ... el niño que vivió, que murió por la causa, su viuda Ginny contribuiría con dinero

para elegir a Dumbledore como Ministro de Magia y entonces él revelaría todo, el uso de tu dinero para financiar su ejército y el control del mundo muggle y mágico... "Ojoloco terminó mirandolo.

Hugo y Rose miraron a Harry, su vida entera fue planeada, él no tenía voz en ella o cualquier idea, era básicamente un peón y que parecía que estaba a punto de gritar, todos miraron entonces a Harry, quien sonrió y miró a Ojoloco. "Hay más, que no estas diciendo, cierto?" Preguntó a Moody.

"Sí, para asegurarse de que no podrias acceder a toda tu potencia, Dumbledore creó una derivación, un escurridor de energía que te mantiene en alrededor de una décima parte de tu verdadero poder ... Yo te ayudaré destruirlo Harry." Ojoloco dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con el Horrocrux?" Harry preguntó en voz baja. "No quiero que su alma este en mí Ojoloco, ¿cómo puedo quitarla?"

"Debes morir ..." dijo Ojoloco sombríamente. "O bien, puede ir dentro de tu alma y luchar contra su alma para que esta quede fuera de ti." Dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Quiero hablar con Potter a solas!" Dijo, por lo que como todo el mundo los dejó solos. Entonces Ojoloco miró a Harry. "Esta es la última imagen tomada de mi hija y su marido y su hijo." Dijo Harry entregando la imagen haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abrieran grandemente la imagen era de Lily con James y él mismo, Ojoloco Moody era su abuelo.

"T-eres mi Abu-abuelo?" Harry preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Sí ... yo maté a James cuando pensé que él se había ido al lado de Voldemort ... Los siento chico." Dijo dándole a Harry un pequeño abrazo, tuve que ocultar esta información todo este tiempo.

"Yo tienen un miembro de la familia ... que se preocupa, no, abuelo, no lo sientas." Harry dijo abrazándolo.

"Significa también ... que tu madre era una pura-sangre, como tu eres chico." Dijo mirándolo. "Sé que te encanta Hermione y yo estoy feliz por ti muchacho, sólo que no intenten ser un Auror como yo, solo encontraras dolor."

"De acuerdo Abuelo." Harry dijo en voz baja. "¿Lo sabía mamá?"

"No, cuando vi a Lily otra vez, sus padres adoptivos habían muerto, y yo no quería darle un padre que podría haber muerto de nuevo." Dijo volviendo a sentarse. "Sé que estoy soltando una bomba Harry, pero quiero que sepas, tienes una familia que te ama muchacho."

"Ya lo sé ... tu dijiste que puedes ayudarme a destruir la derivación?" -Preguntó Harry sentado mirando a su abuelo.

"Va a tomar algún tiempo, por ahora tu y Hermione pasen un buen rato, ya que la has estado descuidado el tiempo suficiente." Dijo sonriendo a él, él le había dicho y de una manera que él tenía un pequeño pedazo de Lily guardando su espalda. "Vamos vamos a decirle al equipo antes de que irrumpan aqui"

"Ok." Harry sonrió abriendo la puerta, cuando todo el mundo entró, Ojoloco explico todo lo referente a Lily Evans, y los problemas que tuvo cuando ella se unió a la orden y no poder decirle todo y el dolor que sentía por condenar a su nieto a vivir con los Dursley y el dolor reciente que sintió al encontrar el final del plan y prometiendo proteger a Harry con cada fibra de su ser y de asegurarse de que su único nieto estaba bien. "Así que ahora he decidido que necesita mi guía más que nada."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho: Familia de la herencia y los nuevos amigos**

La revelación de que Ojoloco era el abuelo materno de Harry había puesto a todos de muy buen humor, hacia más de dos semanas que Harry y Ojoloco se habían conectado como familia y Hermione se encontró a sí misma convertida rápidamente en un miembro de la familia, sus padres habían tratado a Harry de la misma manera y se dieron cuenta de que Harry se había abierto más, él estaba feliz y sonriente, incluso con el peso del Horrocrux que tenia sobre él y el conocimiento que él iba a ser un mártir si no se hubiera descubierto el plan y ahora salía más con Hermione y conocían mas a todo su equipo de seguridad.

"Va mi resto" Steven dijo mientras ponía sus fichas de póquer en la mesa, estaba a punto de vencer a Harry con un as que tenia en sus cartas y uno sobre la mesa por lo que tenía una oportunidad. "¿Y usted no jefe?"

"Tengo demasiado." Harry sonrió colocando su gran pila de fichas en contra de Stevens. "Tres ases , miren y lloren!"

"¡Maldita sea!" Steven se echó a reír. "En dos manos, estoy oxidado."

"No, usted no sabe jugar!" Alexander dijo sorbiendo su bebida. "Realmente se necesita mas para jugar bien"

"Ok, súper chicos, con mucho gusto les patearé el culo de nuevo mañana." Harry sonrió dejándolos y encaminándose a la cocina, donde Ojoloco se reía con Hugo y Hermione. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Hermione nos estaba deleitando con su lesión de última hora." Hugo se rió mientras Harry se sonrojó, él y Hermione había decidido tomar otro baño a medianoche y cuando Harry se acercó para darle un beso se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Él preguntó, riéndose de Harry

Harry se rió junto con ellos. "Bien Hugo, después de que Hermione me sanó." Dijo sonriendo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?" Hermione preguntó sonriendo a su novio.

"No sé, ya hemos explorado toda la mansión." Suspiró aburrido pensando en algo. "Necesitamos amigos de nuestra edad, o al menos cercanos ..." dijo triste de que su supuesto mejor amigo Ron era falso.

"Vamos a llamar a Neville y Luna, y bueno, mis amigos de Runas si quieres algunas caras frescas alrededor." Hermione dijo suavemente.

"No me importa, me encantaría algunos buenos amigos en este momento, una barbacoa estaría bien?" Él les pregunto.

"Suena bien, lo tendremos todo listo, ya que todos tienen mas de 15 años, podríamos tener un poco de alcohol." Hugo sonrió mirándolos. "Y también deben invitar a los amigos falsos, para mantener un aire de ilusión y hacer que se sientan como si todavía fueran sus amigos, también mostrarles las nuevas cosas, el título, la riqueza, la relación y Harry, deberías de revelar a tu abuelo y que les haga presión para que rompan los personajes creados por ellos ". Él sonrió como un genio perverso.

"Hugo, eres un genio!" Ojoloco sonrió mirando con su ojo real. "La vigilancia constante no va a funcionar aquí, tendrás el poder a través del hijo(no entendí la expresión), hazles ver que ahora eres feliz." Él sonrió mirando a su nieto con ojos de amor. "Muéstrales que finalmente han encontrado la felicidad."

"Lo haré, ahora quienes son exactamente tus amigos en Runas?" Harry preguntó a Hermione con curiosidad.

"Bueno, hay Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones, y un par de chicos como Ernie, Justin, Michael y Blaise él es realmente amable cuando en realidad se habla con él." Ella dijo en voz baja mirando a Harry y Ojoloco.

"La reina de hielo de Slytherin es tu amigo?" Harry preguntó asombrado. "¿No es ella la novia de Blaise Zabini?"

"Daphne no es una reina de hielo, y desde luego no es la novia de Blaise Zabini! " Ella declaró bruscamente hacia él. "Ella es divertida y franca, te encantará!"

"Ok, yo confío en ti." Sonrió besándola en la mejilla, ella amaba a sus amigos y él entendió. "Por lo tanto, podemos configurarlo para un par de días a partir de ahora, adecuar el jardín y llenar la

piscina grande, barbacoa y diles que traigan a sus padres por lo que todo será diversión y juegos."

"Suena como un plan, voy a enviar una lechuza a todos." Ella sonrió y fue a escribir las cartas.

"Dile a la gente que traiga trajes de baño y llegue con el estómago vacío." Harry se rió mirando como ella las escribió. "Hedwig, ven aquí chica." Él gritó mientras su fiel lechuza voló a él. "Hay una gran cantidad de cartas para entregar chica, hay algunos ratones delicioso aquí para ti, cuando hayas terminado." Él sonrió mientras la lechuza cariñosamente le mordió el dedo al tomar las cartas y salir volando.

"Ok, ahora que todo está arreglado." Dijo Ojoloco en su nueva actitud optimista. "Quiero darte algo a Harry." Dijo Harry entregando una pequeña caja rectangular.

"Gracias abuelo." Harry dijo tomando la caja y abriéndola, un pequeño soporte para la varita estaba en la caja, tenía varias Runas cosidas en él y parecía muy viejo. "¿Para qué es?"

"Es el soporte de varita de muñeca de la familia Moody, diseñado para permitir el acceso instantáneo a tu varita, que perteneció a mi padre y se ha pasado de generación en generación, sé que tienes toda la herencia de la familia Potter, yo quiero que usted tenga un vínculo del lado de tu madre, sobre todo ahora hijo ". Sonrió mirando a Harry, quien ató el soporte en su brazo de la varita. "Las runas en él impiden que tu varita sea invocada por los enemigos y una puede ayudar cuando se aprende a aparecerse y el otro es para aumentar los encantos de escudo."

"¿Qué pasa con esta Runa?" Harry preguntó mirando a uno en el lado del soporte.

"Oh, está diseñada para aumentar la potencia, por ahora no va a funcionar debido a la derivación." Le susurró sonriendo con tristeza al joven.

"No importa abuelo," Harry le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Lo amo, gracias." Le susurró dando a Ojoloco un abrazo.

Hedwig estaba ocupado volando por todas partes de Inglaterra para entregar a los Weasley primero. "Oh, miren queridos, Harry nos ha invitado a una barbacoa en su mansión." Molly sonrió alegremente las miradas de odio que su hija e hijo menores le dedicaron a Harry, el chico que amaba como a su propio hijo.

"Eso suena bien para mí." Ron sonrió con los dientes apretados. Él siempre había despreciado a Harry por su riqueza y la fama, mientras que su propia familia apenas lo hizo, en todo lo que podía pensar era la alegría de tener su propia puta personal: Hermione, a quien Dumbledore le había prometido "Suena perfecto mamá, no he visto a Harry en mucho tiempo!" Ginny cantó amorosamente. Dumbledore había accedido a darle el 15% de la fortuna Potter por seducir a Harry y casarse con él, poco después de que él iba a morir por la mano de Voldemort y ella, la viuda afligida, ayudaría a Dumbledore convertirse en ministro. Hedwig entregó el resto de sus cartas más rápidamente, todas las personas que recibieron las cartas se entusiasmaron con la idea de una fiesta en la mansión Potter y lo más importante la oportunidad de hablar con el propio Harry, Susan y Hannah se emocionaron al ver a Hermione y Hannah se disculparía con Harry por toda la mierda que ella le dijo en su cuarto año. Michael quería disculparse por su manera de hablar con él durante las reuniones del ED y de ser su amigo.

El día finalmente había llegado y Harry se alistó aunque el había había decidido llevar su nuevo traje casual, colocó en el el distintivo de la familia Potter fijado con seda fina de color verde con toques negros y comenzó a pensar en maneras de molestar a Ron y Ginny pero no sabia si el resto de la familia Weasley eran dignos de confianza. "¿Confías en la señora Weasley nena?" Preguntó a Hermione mientras arreglaba su camisa y volviéndose hacia ella.

"No sé, podría estar ayudando a Dumbledore, pero entonces ella iba a actuar de manera más amorosa con nosotros, creo que Ron y Ginny están solos, vamos a buscar una forma en que todo salga bien en la actualidad. " Ella sonrió poniéndose sus pantalones vaqueros y se top de dos piezas y dándole un beso largo y apasionado. "Eso es por la encantadora cena de anoche Roxie y Alex son muy divertidos para salir." Ella sonrió.

"Sí lo son, pero tal vez tengamos algunas parejas de adolescentes para ir a las citas dobles con ellos." Sonrió después de que terminó el beso y la abrazó a él por un momento, al oír el sonido familiar de algo que cae y Tonks maldiciendo profusamente. "¿Qué hizo ahora?" Se preguntó saliendo, y riendo al verla con un escudo de la familia Potter en la cabeza. "Eso estaba como 4 metros por encima de ti ... necesito saber cómo sucedió eso?"

"Puede o no puede haber golpeado contra la pared." Tonks se rió levitando el escudo en su lugar frotándose la cabeza. "Por lo tanto, tengo todo lo que me pediste que consiguiera, Ron y Ginny se va a romper por completo, aunque Ginny debido a Hermione por supuesto." Ella sonrió alborotaba el pelo. "Creo que eres realmente un genio del mal con este plan Cariño."

"Gracias Tonks, creo que va a resultar, quiero realmente presionarlos para que no se trate de arrastrar la reputación de mi familia por el barro." Dijo en voz baja caminando a la habitación donde se encontraba la chimenea con la red Flu con Hermione y Tonks en espera de que llegaran los huéspedes, Dahpne y Tracey fueron las primeras en llegar, quienes abrazaron a Hermione con fuerza.

"Hey, así somos nosotros ¿verdad?" Daphne preguntó mirando a la pareja. "¿Ha encontrado novio nuestro pequeño ratón de biblioteca?"

"Sí lo tengo Daph, tal vez ahora la reina de hielo puede tener uno también." Hermione sonrió a la chica delante de ella.

"Por favor Mione, si algún pobre diablo finalmente se acostara con Daph se congelarían por su vagina fría como hielo" Tracey se rió cuando Harry escupió su bebida al reír.

"Eso es sólo porque tu no das tiempo de que es cosa hiperactiva que llamas coño se enfrié." Daphne respondió sacando la lengua a Tracey. Harry no podía creer que dos chicas serían tan vulgares con bromas entre sí, mientras se reía tanto que se volvieron hacia él, Daphne hizo una reverencia. "Señor Potter, es un placer." Ella sonrió.

"Es Harry por favor Daphne, sólo uso el titulo de Lord cuando tengo que hacerlo realmente". Harry sonrió cuando ella le dio un abrazo. "Y creo que ustedes me van a caer muy bien." Se rió tirando Tracey en el abrazo.

"Esa es una buena cosa, porque ahora somos parte de tu grupo y no tienes otra opción." Tracey rió revolviéndole el pelo mientras llegaban sus padres.

"El pequeño Harry, cuánto has crecido¡." La Señora Greengrass dijo tirando de él en un abrazo profundo.

"Es un placer señora Greengrass, creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que me conoció cuando era un bebé?" Preguntó.

"Yo soy tu madrina Harry, y soy tía Nancy para ti." Ella sonrió y lo miró a loa ojos. "Yo era uno de los mejores amigos de Lily cuando ella y yo estábamos en la escuela, ella consiguió que Jake y yo finalmente comenzáramos a salir." Ella se rió en voz baja dándole tres álbumes de fotografías. "La primera es de nuestros años escolares, el segundo es de su primer año de matrimonio y el último es el año en que naciste."

"G-Gracias tía Nancy," Él sorbió dándole un abrazo amoroso. "Significa mucho para mí tener estos."

"Lo sé, porque Lily me dio estos y ella quería que vivieras con Sirius, pero que se suponía que ambos tendríamos que compartir tu crianza, pero por supuesto resultó Siri los traicionó ..." Ella

sollozó secándose los ojos.

"Sirius era inocente tía Nancy, fue Peter quien los traicionó ..." Harry dijo jurando en su magia.

"Te creo Harry, ahora vamos a divertirnos." Ella sonrió, apenas habían pasado unos minutos pero ya todos habían llegado y Harry había comenzado poner a trabajar su plan.

"¿Cómo estás Ron?" Él preguntó volviéndose hacia Ron al verlo mirando algunos de los artículos en las paredes.

"Estoy bien Harry, ¿o debería decir" Señor Potter '. " Ron sonrió tomando todas sus fuerzas para no odiarlo.

"Es Harry a mis amigos Ron." Él replicó sonriendo dulcemente. "Debe ser un buen día hoy, algunas cosas nuevas y todo." Dijo distraídamente.

"Cosas nuevas, que cosas nuevas exactamente?" Ron preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Oh, ya sabes, sólo algo de ropa nueva, un coche muggle y nuevas escobas para Gryffindor." Él sonrió sin mirar a Ron directamente pero viendo su rostro de color rojo en el espejo. "Sólo cosas pequeñas ya sabes."

"Sí, por supuesto, pero a veces no hay nada mejor que algo de sus padres." Ron respondió tratando de molestarlo.

"A menos que averigües que tu madre fue adoptada y su padre aún está vivo." Harry sonrió mientras todos en la sala se quedaron sin aliento mirándolo. "Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi abuelo, Alastor Moody."

"NO ES MALDITAMENTE POSIBLE!" Ron soltó ahora más rojo que su pelo. "OBTIENES FAMA DINERO, AMOR, FAMILIA, tu obtienes todo lo que quieres maldito farsante!"

"No te olvides de una cosa Ronald." Hermione sonrió acercándose a Harry y le dio un beso largo y apasionado. "Él tiene una hermosa novia." Ella dijo terminando el beso y jalando a Harry cerca de ella. Hugo sonrió ampliamente por la forma en que su hija estaba mostrando que era un verdadero amigo de Harry.

Ron estaba más rojo de lo que nadie había visto nunca y fue a atacar a Harry pero un escudo de la pared bloqueo su hechizo. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Escupió mirando el escudo que voló hacia atrás y Harry sonrió de una manera genial cuando Scythe entró y se acercó a Harry.

"Señor Potter, ¿cómo has estado?" Scythe preguntó sonriendo en su forma Goblin habitual. "Tengo los resultados de la prueba y los derechos de nacimiento están aquí." Dijo mirando a Harry, quien se limitó a sonreír ampliamente ante la recepción de la caja grande.

"¿QUÉ HAY EN LA CAJA POTTER?" -Gritó Ron mirándolo.

"Oh no es nada grande, mi padre era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, y también estaba relacionado con la familia de Ravenclaw." Él sonrió tomando dos anillos y colocándolos en dos de sus dedos no ocupados. "Entonces yo he aprendido de mi abuelo que yo estoy relacionado directamente con la familia Hufflepuff." Y añadió otro anillo en su mano. "Y debido a que Voldemort usó mi sangre para revivirse a sí mismo, ahora soy heredero de Slytherin también." Terminó añadiendo el último anillo en su dedo pulgar. "Esto me hace heredero de los Fundadores y legítimo propietario de Hogwarts." Él sonrió ampliamente mirando a Ron. "Así que hazme un favor, dile a Dumb-as-a-door (Tonto como una puerta) que voy a estar haciendo muchos cambios muy necesarios." Dijo mientras Ron y Ginny palidecían y corrían de vuelta al Flu. "En una semana les explicaré todo Sr y Sra. Weasley." Él les dijo antes de que se fueran.

"Ok, sé que nunca he dicho esto en mi vida, pero eso era jodidamente sexy!" Daphne exclamó sonriendo a Harry. "¿Por qué se llevan a todos los buenos?" Ella suspiró exageradamente riendo con Harry, Hermione y Tracey como los niños que aun eran, todos se fueron a la piscina y comenzaron a relajarse.

"Entonces, ¿Eres realmente un descendiente de los fundadores?" Hannah pregunto mientras se relajaba en la piscina

"Sí, lo soy, he estado investigando ya que yo quería asegurarme de algo." Harry respondió tomando el sol junto a Daphne y Hermione.

"Y fue que Harry?" Blaise le preguntó bebiendo una cerveza.

"Ok, mira, quiero que todos sean mis amigos." Harry comenzó a sentarse, ya que todos lo miraban. "Voy a ser completamente honesto, pero les pido que no lo repitan a nadie más, por favor ..." Dijo en voz baja, a lo que todos asintieron y se sentaron y nadaron cerca, el les contó toda la terrible experiencia de su infancia y todos los rumores de sus años de Hogwarts, así como el acuerdo con Scrimgeour y verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore, así como las partes de Ron y Ginny en el plan y él que el era un Horrocrux y la derivación para detener su poder.

"Mierda ..." Daphne suspiró mirando al chico con Hermione tratando de imaginar todo el dolor que sentía. "Todos estamos de tu lado de Harry, no es así?" Ella preguntó mientras todos sonreían y asentían mientras el ambiente se aligeraba y Harry abría las dos botellas de whisky de fuego que Tonks había conseguido para ellos.

"Ahora esto es una fiesta." Blaise sonrió borracho cuando el sol se ponía y el aire de la noche los comenzó a enfriar y se sentaron junto a la piscina para contar todas las historias de sus vidas, Daphne era un miembro de una poderosa familia de sangre pura y a menudo ocultaba su personalidad de los demás lo que le valió el apodo de ' Reina de Hielo ', Blaise era una persona perdida en sus caminos, a pesar de que no compartía los ideales de sangre pura, él quería mantener a su familia pura para otra generación o dos, Michael fue realmente intimidado por Harry y en realidad era una persona cortés, Tracey se hacía llamar 'el Espíritu de Daphne' mientras ella era siempre la que les metía en problemas haciendo cosas estúpidas, Ernie y Justin eran tanto partidarios, Diggory se deshizo en disculpas a él, Susan era un huérfano como Harry y vivía con su tía, que era severa cuando era necesario, pero la amaba de verdad, Hannah era una chica tímida, pero en ocasiones podía actual igual de impulsivo que el resto y ya que todos se habían conocido decidieron hacer un pacto para cambiar Hogwarts para bien y asegúrese de que todo el odio desapareciera .


End file.
